That Should Be Me
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: "Like The Princess and The Pauper. The difference is I'm the prince and you are the ugly tomboy and fatty pauper."-Natsume. H.
1. Chapter 1

Special thanks to** keaRy anCe **with her story **The Bad and the Conceited**

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"GET OUTTA MY HOUSE, YOU DIRTY CHILD!"

"FINE! If that's what you always wanted from me." She smiles mockingly while packing her things "'Cause I'll never ever want to see your face anymore, Auntie!" then she slammed the door right in front of the family that has taken care of her in this past few years.

"MIKAN SAKURA, COME BACK HERE!" a man yells from inside the house, but she keeps walking away.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

A shiny black limousine is parked near the sidewalk, as the driver lowering the window.

"Doesn't the girl look like a picture in your paper, Sir?"

"Lucky me then. Or should I say, unlucky."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

It's the end of July for God's sake and it's the hottest summer she ever imagined. She can feel the sweats keep running through her skin under that t-shirt and baggy pants. Her chubby cheeks reddened, showing that she's tired. So, she decides to rest herself below the tree.

"Hey you." Without looking, she knows this person is talking to her.

"What, man? I'm tired. Can't you just leave me alone here?" she yells in annoyance. But the next thing she knows, that person has already grabbed her hand and thrown her to his car, she assumes.

"HEY! Are you kidnapping me? What are you looking at me?"

"..."

"If you expect a big deal of money, sorry Dude, I don't have anyone to give you that."

"Shut up, Fatty"

"What? Now you're mocking me?"

Now, she's getting on his nerve. "Shut up, or I'll just kill you before the deal we'll make."

She closes her mouth in an instant. Who knows this guy could be scarier than death angel.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

The limousine stops right in front of the main door of the mansion. Ever since she saw the automatic gate, her jaw couldn't help but fell down for a great deal. This is the first time in her entire life to see such a huge house.

"Wh-where are we again?"

"At my house. Now follow me."

Her knees feel weak. The shaking is controlling all over her body.

"Here. Sign it." The man gives her a piece of paper.

"What for, dude?" she manages to say after her right mind took over her body again.

"To be my wife."

A couple minutes of silence appear.

"WHAT?" and all the birds flies away from their nests.

"Don't need to be that dramatic, Fatty"

She places her palm at her forehead.

"No way, dude"

"What do you mean by that?" The rich boy can't hold his emotion any longer.

"Can't you see I'm a man, Dude?"

The first time in his entire life, a woman—or should he say it, a half-man woman—can make him shock.

"I'm not a gay. I'm just a tomboy, man"

He whammed his desk "STOP TALKING NONSENSE!" another birds fly away from their nests.

"But, I'm telling you the truth" the girl replies calmly.

He moves as fast as a lightning to approach her then pinned her to the wall. "Listen, you freak woman, no matter what you say, you have to sign that paper, whether you like it or not. Do you think I'm stupid enough for you to be tricked? In a blink of an eye, I know you are _not a man_. Or, should I ripped that clothes of yours to prove it?"

She gulps big time after hearing his threatening words while looking at his sharp blood-shot eyes.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good." He smirks "And about the deal I'm talking about earlier, you can read it on that paper"

|To Be Continued..|


	2. Chapter 2

She buried her head on the fluffy pillows at the room that the guy giving.

"Because his grandfather will only give him the ownership of their company if he agrees to marry the girl that has been decided by his grandfather."

"Because the boy doesn't want to marry the girl, he searches her first and make a deal with her."

"The deal is for her to be his fake fiancee, then soon to be wife after they've reached the appropriate ages to wed. Then, after he takes over the company. They'll get divorce."

"The girl is the granddaughter of his grandfather's friend, Sakura family."

"Which is Sakura Mikan."

"..."

"ARRRGGHHH! This is bullshit, man!" she throws the pillow as hard as it could go. Suddenly the door opens, revealing a certain raven haired man.

"Talk about devil and they shall appear" she rolls her eyes and fix her cross-legged sitting "What do you want?"

"Since I don't have any schedule today. How about a little talk to get to know each other" he smirks

"Since I'm boring too" she gives him a tooty smile.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"So, you are Natsume Hyuuga, the next generation of Hyuuga Corporation owner. No wonder you got all this awesome things."

"And you are, an ugly duckling, Sakura Mikan, who is very lucky to be his fiancee." He says while laying at her bed, feels relaxed.

"Who says lucky? And correction, it's _fake fiancee,_ dude. I'm not a gay, I'm telling you."

"So what are you? A lesbian?" she's getting on his nerve again with her joke.

"Nope. I don't like both." She confess.

"Are you abnormal?"

She laughs out loud "Dude, you haven't realized it?" and she laughs harder.

"That's not funny. And quit calling me 'Dude' because I hate it."

"Why, dude?" she tooty-smiles at him again.

"That's annoying, _polkadotted_"

The next second, she punches him hard on the arm "You really are a gay, man" she notices that the pants she's wearing now is tightening and making her underware revealed.

"Consider yourself as an over-weight woman" he hisses while rubbing his sore arm.

"Nah, that's my strength" she tooty-smiles once again. _She really loves to do it, huh?_ he thought.

"Now, to the main topic" she suddenly talks "Don't you have any girlfriend? Looking at your wealth and figure, you should at least have one now."

"Figure? Are you fall for me, polka?" he smirks.

"Not a chance" she rolls her eyes.

"..."

"So, don't you have any girlfriend?"

"I have."

"How many?"

"You got my word, huh?"

"Oh, c'mon."

"Unlimited"

"Seriously, man"

"I got one before this. But I broke her up when I heard the old man deal."

"So then you make a deal with me.A deal in a deal. Terrific."

"Don't you have any scare nerve within you?" he asks doubtfully.

"Of course I have. Why are you curious?" she stares at him.

"No, you're just... weird" he gets up from the bed "Ah, by the way, your teacher will come tomorrow. Don't wake up late"

She groans "Teacher? For what?"

"To fix the ill-mannered girl like you and it's great since she'll also teach you about school subjects and you'll get certificate just like after high school graduation, without going to school. Don't worry, she's a great teacher from Alice Academy." He ends his words with with that place. Alice Academy. Who doesn't know that prestigious school? And now you can hire one of their best teacher to your own house. All thanks to the wealth of Hyuuga Corporation.

"Thanks for the attention, dude" she says sarcastically before he stepped out the room.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

She tries not to make any more noise, but the utensils is not her best friend.

"Stop it" he says in annoyance.

"Sorry, but I can't"

"..."

A long silence before she speaks "Were you living here alone?"

"Don't forget the driver, bodyguard, and three maids."

"That's...Geez, I mean friends, Natsume"

"I don't need"

"What a stubborn guy indeed."

"..."

Suddenly, an idea popped outta her mind "Hey, how about making me as your friend. How does it sound?"

"Sounds creepy."

She almost throws the fork to him before a certain eggplant haired girl appeared. She has short hair, but Mikan could sense the graceful and strict aura from her."

"I'm Hotaru Imai, your manner teacher. I presume you are Mikan Sakura, correct?" She nods.

"Hurry finish your breakfast and follow me." She turns her body and walks away, making Mikan gulps her glass of water in hurry.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"First is walk. Eventhough you think it's unimportant, but from the way you walk, other people can judge, wether you're polite or rude." She gulps again.

"That's funny to see a fatty like you feels anxious"

"Miss Hotaru, what is this guy doing here?" she says in sarcasm.

"I want to make sure that you won't damage your body" his smirk gets wider

"Oh, no need." She also smirks now "You care about me so much, ne, Natsume?"

His smirk turns to a frown and she finds it amusing.

"How about making a bet." He says "If Imai says you are good, I'll treat you. But if don't, you'll do anything I ask you."

"Make me" she challenges him "But I don't want to be treatened, If I win instead, I can ask you to do anything."

"Let see, polka." He turns away with a wide smirk.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"So, how is my progress?" she asks between panting.

"You can follow my order well, but It's still not good enough" and her head falls hard to the wooden table.

"We'll continue tomorrow" and she walks out the room.

Outside, a guy leans on the wall with a giant smirk

"It's not that she's bad" the woman says after closing the door.

"You sure are not good with compliment, Imai"

"She has talent."

"Who knows. But at least, I win"

"You're not usually this childish, Hyuuga"

"Who cares. I enjoy it, though" as he enters the room.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"So, how is it going?" he can't help but smirk.

"I'll win next time for sure!"

"But I've won this time"

She groans "What do you want, just spill it out."

"I don't have anything to ask you now. How about making it as one of your debt?"

"What? You, bastard" she hisses

"Whoa, you haven't learnt about talk manner, huh?"

"Shut up."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

Everyday of her lesson, she never win a single time. And it's a month already. Oh, have I told you about the diet schedule Hotaru gave to Mikan?

"You should follow this schedule. If you want to looks beautiful on the party that will be held by Hyuuga." She said.

She wanted to reject, but Hotaru's dark aura was leaking out. She sure knows how to keep alive.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Poor fatty. You're on diet, huh?" Natsume's mocking voice can be heard from the door.

"Can't you knock first before walked into the girl's bedroom"

"You said you aren't"

"Yeah, right" she rolls her eyes "Maybe you'll turn me into one of the bitches after the manner class you gave me."

"That's your species." He chuckles

"Whatever" she sighs.

"Don't you feel hungry?"

"Nope."

"For a fat person, you eat less, huh?"

"I don't eat much, that evil aunt of mine gave me all the junk they had on the house. How can't you get fat after that?"

"Like Mc'Donalds?"

"Worse. It's like a bunch of pig fat"

"Must be gross" he answers with plain emotion as usual.

"Do you have a problem, dude? You answer every sentences I made."

"Yea."

She gets up "How about touring the town. How does it sound, dude?"

"I told you not to call me 'Dude'" he gets up also "But, seems the touring idea is not that bad."

She gives him her appealing tooty-smile "Let's go then!"

|Hotaruyuzuka|

They've touring the town successfully and they end up at the swings with a can of warm coffee.

"Are you satisfied"

"A little"

"Hey! Can't you at least thank me or something?"

"In your dream, fatty"

"I've lost weight a little in this month. Hotaru said that I shouldn't lose a lot of weights in a quick time. That's not good."

"Is that okay for your diet?" he points at the coffee can.

"She said it's okay to have snack once in a while." She finishes it before him "Let's go home. What time is it?"

"9 P.M"

"Holy shit! Summer really make you forget time!"

"It's almost fall, stupid. It's almost September. Don't you chills or something?"

"A little, but that's okay." Both of them get up, but suddenly, at the way home Natsume's bumped into someone. Actually, that someone was bumped into Natsume.

"Natsume!"

"Hi, Ruka"

"What a surprise to meet you here, Natsume. Who's with you?"

"A friend of mine"

"Yeah, I'm Mikan Sakura. It's nice to meet you..umm... Ruka?"

"Yes, I'm Ruka Nogi, Natsume's childhood friend. I'm just getting back from France after two years." Mikan smiles for the reply "It's rare for him to have friend, especially with girl."

She laughes nervously. Without him telling her, she knows that the deal they made shouldn't go public "You're right. I have a hard time to befriend with him anyway, but I guess it won't happen to you"

"People say I'm friendly enough to have friend, unlike someone here." His chuckles followed by her.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

Something is wrong with him. Really wrong. He feels weird inside and it's controlling him more than his mind. He urges to stop Mikan talking to Ruka, to another man.

"Enough with the talk. It's late enough." He suddenly blurt out.

"Ah, you're right. It's nice to talk to you, Mikan."

"You too, Ruka"

"Ah, I was planning to call you, telling that I'll be visiting tomorrow. But with this sudden meeting I guess It's unnecessary" He says to Natsume while smiling.

"Then, we'll be going. Let's go." He holds her arm then walk away.

"Let's race to the mansion. Shall we, my dear fiancee?" He purposely says a little louder for Ruka to hear. Before Mikan could see his smirk, he's already leaving her dumbfounded with wide eyes.

"W-wait!"

Little did they know, the Ruka with wide eyes before, turns with a wider smile than Natsume.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"What is that for, bastard?"

"Watch your mouth, girl" he's speeding up when Mikan chases after him with annoyance.

"You do that on purpose, right?"

"Do what?"

"Calling me'Fiancee'!"

"You call me 'Dude' first"

"But that's normal for crying out loud! You're just abnormal!"

"..." He doesn't reply, just smirking while they've arrived at the mansion.

"Slow down, jerk!"

"That's girl insulting word, dear"

"I don't—" before the word finished, a loud thud can be heard. Natsume turns his head in a second and sees a laying body.

He runs toward her fast "What's happened to you?" but she only replies with painful moan. He sat her up to check her. Thank goodness she wears long sleeve shirt and long baggy pants or else, it would have been injured badly because he sees it ripped because of the falling.

"Y-you run too fast. I can't catch up." She manages to say it without crying in pain. His eyes widened to see her cheek bruises and bleed. Without thinking, he carries her then runs to the bedroom.

"I'll clean it first." He takes the cotton

"O-ouch! You poke too hard, damn it."

"Be quiet!" he shouts with seriousness carved all over his face, but he's still treated her softer. Looking at him, she can only seal her mouth.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Next time don't run too fast. I'm not mastering it."

"Yeah." He says while giving back the first aid kit to the maid.

She yawns "I guess I'll be heading back to my room. Good night, dude." And the next thing happen is the click of closing door can be heard.

"I told you not to call me 'Dude'" he whispers to himself.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"What's happened to you?"

"Last night, I had a race with Natsume. Unfortunately, I lost my balance and fell." She tells the story like it's nothing.

"I hope that won't distract your attention from my lesson, Mikan"

Suddenly a rush can be heard outside the room.

Curious, Mikan walks to open the door "What's going on?"

"Young Master is asked by the Master to fly to his place as soon as possible and so he ordered us to pack his thing fast."

"Miss Hotaru, may I excuse myself for a moment."

"...Sure."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"You're going?" she says between the panting she made for searching Natsume.

"The old man order. Everything for the ownership" he answers while packing his documents.

"How long?"

"Until winter."

"What? You'll gonna leave me alone in this huge mansion of yours alone? I don't think so, dude."

"Oh, I think that's okay since you play the role as my fiancee now. Aren't you happy?"

"Still, It's not my house."

He turns his sight toward her "You really are weird." Then walks away "I'll be back soon." He hides his little smile from her.

"But!" she grabs his shirt "You'll leave me longer than when we're together."

"Spoiled, aren't we?" he smirks "Are you scared?"

"..." she lets go of her grip "Come back safely, dude" in the end, she tooty-smiles him. He smirks again then ruffles her hair.

"Are you really a boy? You make me feel abnormal." He whispers without anyone notices as his plane takes off.

|To Be Continued..|


	3. Chapter 3

The helicopter lands safely on their field. Snow covered their surrounding. It's November and it's winter.

"Mind your step, Young Master."

A certain raven haired man comes out from the helicopter with a smirk slightly "Can't wait to see the fatty." He says without anyone notices.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Ruka, Koko, Natsume is coming today, right?"

"Yep." The spiky haired with a grin replies shortly.

"Wait downstairs, Mikan. I'll approach him at the landing field." Says the blond. She walks out the room while swaying her legs and head repeatedly. Her brunette looked nice and soft when the curl bouncing. She's humming, indicating how excited she is.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Welcome back, Natsume"

"Leave me alone if you want to tease me here, Ruka"

"I just want to inform you that Mikan has already been waiting downstairs."

He smirks "Can't wait to see the fatty"

_Fatty, huh?_ Ruka thought with smirk on his face.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

She looks at the big painting at Hyuuga's mansion hall. The portrait shows a certain raven haired old man with a beautiful lady sitting.

"Gorgeous." She murmurs

"Where is she?" her mind comes back to reality when she heard a familiar husky voice.

Her face turns and the next thing she does is giving him a big tooty smile.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

Ruka pointed at someone in front of Hyuuga's first generation portrait. His eyes widened when that someone turns her head and showing her appealing smile.

He couldn't blink nor move when that someone ran toward him and giving him a big hug. A hug that for a second success to make him breathless.

"Welcome back, Natsume dude!" she lets go of him.

"..."

"What's wrong with him? He didn't answer me."

"I don't know. By the way, I got to go. Bye, Mikan, Natsume." And the blond walks away from the couple.

She eyed him back. Then suddenly a grin appears on her face "Aren't you surprised?"

He manages to blink and grab her cheeks "Are you that fatty?"

She grins wider "Hotaru is really a great teacher."

From the boy's point of view, he is sure that the girl in front of him is definitely not the same girl he met four months ago. But there's still those perfect brown eyes in her face, her small pinky lips, her wavy brunette, and one thing for sure, that appealing tooty smile she gave him a moment ago.

"Where is the fat? Are you having a fat suck-back operation?"

"Don't make fun of me, Dude. I can do what I wanna do." She smiles proudly "Let's go to Koko's place"

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"I thought you're going somewhere. Why are you leaving the two of us?" the only girl asks him innocently

"I just want to accompany Koko. Right, Koko?" and the spiky boy nods.

"That's unfair to not introduce her to us, Natsume. Thank goodness Ruka met you before, or else, I won't be acquainted with Mikan." Koko says, making the host of the mansion frowns.

"You are annoying. I don't even want to invite you today. You talk too much." he hisses.

"Don't ruin the mood, Natsume. Besides, Koko didn't do anything wrong, right?"

"..."

"Stop it, okay? Don't you want to see my progress?"

"..." another silence thrown by him.

"And for your information, I managed to make Hotaru said 'You're good' to me! Ha! Gotcha!"

"Consider your uncountable losing, polka. You'll make yourself as my forever slave."

"Geez, done with the fatty, back with the polka. You sure are gay, dude" the other two boys can't help but laugh out loud.

"Still putting down yourself as a man, Polka? You want to embarrass me at the party in the next two weeks?"

She stops talking suddenly. Realizing her reason, he smirks "I've told them about our deal"

"And the way you kept it a secret from us was kinda cute, Mikan" Koko laughs hard.

"Gotcha" Ruka continues

"Natsume, you jerk!"

|Hotaruyuzuka|

Sorry if it's too short for this chapter. But I gotta feeling that I have to end it here.

So let me write the 'To Be Continued..' here. (Kick by the readers)

By the way, I think I should inform you about this (Eventhough it's a bit spoiler),

Kazu Kazuhira, Goshima Kuonji, and Himemiya Masachika (Chronologically: High school, Elementary (I know his name is not Goshima. Just make it so), and Secondary school Principal's age is around 70 or 80)

Kokoro Yome, Ruka Nogi, Tonouchi Akira, Tsubasa Andou, Reo Mouri, and Natsume Hyuuga's age is almost eighteen

Wakako Usami, Sumire Shouda, Nobara Ibaragi, Misaki Harada, and Mikan Sakura's age is sixteen

Hotaru Imai's around 22 here.

Yuka Azumi, Izumi Yukihira, Kaoru Igarashi, Ioran Hyuuga (I know it's not his real name. Make it so), Luna Koizumi, Rei Serio/Persona, Serina Yamada, and Narumi L Anju' age is around 40.

I'll inform you later again for more~


	4. Side Story: Special Lesson

**Side Story: Special Lesson**

"It's almost the end of my lesson. You manages to remember the Hyuuga Corp's partner and subsidiary companies. Now, it's an extra lesson. Do you know how to kiss politely in front of the crowd?"

The brunette fell silent by the sudden attack.

"I assume you don't know" and she nods shyly "Then, let's practice with this doll" and she takes out a male mannequin.

"B-but I never kissed"

Now it's the teacher turns to be dumbfounded "How old are you again?"

"Sixteen."

"Right.."

A couple minute of silence until Hotaru talks "Now I'll teach you the basic. Watch me carefully" She draws her lips toward the doll. Once their lips touching, she parts her lips and tilts her head. Another seconds, she sheers off.

_Like a romance drama, _she thought.

"Now try it" she gives her the doll.

She gulps first then try her best to copy what Hotaru has done, but seems the fortune goddess is not by her side today.

The short haired teacher sighs "That's enough for the lesson today. I hope you'll do better tomorrow. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Miss." She replies lamely

"You should practice it with that Hyuuga boy. He mastered it."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

Because of her teacher's last words, she's now at Natsume Hyuuga's bedroom. Begging.

"Pleasee?"

"Are you a pervert? I say NO."

"I'll treat you"

"I'm not poor"

"So what should I do to make you say yes?"

He massages his forehead "I'll keep saying no."

"At least watch my practice. Oh, come on, Natsume. Hotaru will be mad at me if I can't mastered the kiss"

"That's the whole problem. Is there even a kissing lesson?"

"I don't know. Ask the teacher!" she's yelling in annoyance.

"..." he stares at her for a moment "Fine. But only looking at your practice."

"Yosh!"

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Is it the right way to do it?" she asks her new teacher while looking at the mannequin.

"Hn." Hearing his respond, she tries to remember how Hotaru did it and continue. In the other side, the boy doesn't respond much because he tries his best to control his right mind from approaching the amateur in front of him and show her the right way to do the kiss.

"Was that even right?" she asks herself, full of confusion. The boy gulps several times, despite the fact that his lips drying. It's like he press the auto-replay button. The way her lips touched the mannequin softly, then parted, and ended with tilted her head keeps replaying in front of him.

"Natsume, am I doing it right?" his eyes snaps widened.

For a few seconds, he calms himself down before answering her "No, you don't" he blurt out.

"What? But I've tried my best. I can't help it, I never kissed before."

"You never what?"

"I never kissed"

He mentally slaps his forehead and let out a big sigh "I guess I have no other choice. I'll help you out with it."

"Really? How kind of you, Master Natsume!"

"But I don't kiss a doll."

For a second she analyzes his words. At first, she wanted to yell at him by calling him pervert, but reconsider her tomorrow lesson, she doesn't have anymore choice.

"Okay then, how do you want me to do it?"

His eyes widened. _Doesn't she have any objection? _Then he remembers Hotaru's characteristic. _I guess she doesn't have any choice either, huh?_

"Come here" he is motioning his hand for her to come near him.

"Lay on top of me"

Her eyes widened with his order "Are you crazy?"

"Do you want to get through Hotaru's next lesson or not?"

"..." with no objection she lays herself on top of his lie down body. There's only her palms that supporting her.

"Now do the thing you did to that doll."

She silently draws her face near him, making him hardly breathe.

She suddenly stops her movement "I can't."

"Why?" he tries not to sound disappointed.

"You breathe, the doll doesn't."

He sighs in relieve. He thought she doesn't want to kiss him. _Why am I suddenly thinking like this?_

"Fine. I'll try my best not to breathe. Happy?"

She chuckles which he finds it cute "Don't die, okay?"

Then he lies back as she repeats her previous movement. He doesn't know why his heart pumps faster everytime she moves. He's already kissed numerous women out there before, even so, her eyes can make him lost successfully. He tries to breathe fewer. As a result, everything in his sight seems blur, except her. Her hazel orbs look at him in confusion, yet, so innocent. Her lips still closed and the distance between them gets closer.

When her lips touches his, the world seems spinning for him. When she tries several time to part his lips, he couldn't explain the feeling. It's weird, yet, so addictive if it's her who did it. The last thing is for her to tilt her head against his and it's all end when she let go of him.

"How is it?" she looks at him nervously.

He stunned before manage to flip her below him and answer her question "You failed. That's not the way to kiss a boy."

"But I imagine myself as the boy. You are the girl." She replies without guilty.

He mentally slaps his forehead again. How many times will he do that because of her? "You dumbass! You are a girl for God's sake, Polka!"

"But I—"

"Now, imagine you are a girl."

"I don't know if I could"

"Just do it!"

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath then releases before opening her eyes slowly. Their eyes meet. She looks at those appealing crimson eyes. It's like he can look straight to your soul. Subconsciosly, she drift her sight away from him.

"You blush" he smirks in amusement.

"Y-your sight is scary."

"Oh, is it?" he touches her jaw so she'll facing him back. She gulps by his action. It's the first time she's so scared of a man. _Is it a scared feeling?_

Her breath shortened when their lips touching. She forgets to breathe whenever his hand caressing her face. She gasps when his thumb and index finger pinches her ear and that's a big chance for him to roam her mouth. He doesn't plan to teach her in the first place, just joking, but her attitude and sweetness make him forget his first plan. Now he even uses his tongue and force it inside her tangerine cavern, that's how it tastes according to him. _Is it because of her name? Don't know, don't care._

Her mouth spreads wider for air but he doesn't give a chance for her to do so. Her eyes shut hard, her fists grip his clothes tight, her cheeks redden. In another word, she's breathless. Realizing her short breath, he pulls away. Leaving her like a fish thrown to theland.

"Th-that's not a kiss. You're killing me" the girl says between panting. Thank goodness she can remember it, or else, she'll repeat that so-called kiss. Killing kiss, that is.

"That's a kiss indeed" he smirks.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

Today she shows Hotaru the way Natsume do the kiss. The teacher let out a big sigh when she finished.

"Tell him to teach you how to kiss, not make out or I'll blackmail him."

From her expression, little Mikan doesn't dare to ask her what the heck make out mean. She guesses she needs Natsume longer as her new teacher.

|Hotaruyuzuka|


	5. Chapter 4

It's the beginning of November's fourth week. Thinking about the party that will be held this weekend, a certain brunette can only bend over her bed.

"You look like anteater when you do that curl" the smirking boy walks inside her room without knocking.

"I'm under pressure. Could you please stop all the teasing?"

"Why? Because of the party?"

"That's what I'm talking about! You want to build up my pressure even more, right?"

"Don't think negative about me, girl, or should I practice calling you 'Fiancee'?" he receives a death glare from the brunette.

"I'll call you that for the party _only_." She turns her head to the window, watching the fallen snow quietly.

"For the rest of my life until now, you're the only girl that doesn't fall for my appearance."

"Stop day dreaming, dude."

"You better sleep" he pushes her down to her bed and covers her with the blanket "The weather is chilling and you must be tired thinking about that."

"Thanks" she pulls her blanket higher. Suddenly an idea popped outta her head "Hey, let's take a walk, shall we?" she gets up quickly then pulls him outside the room.

"Are you insane? It's cold, you moron."

"But the snow is beautiful."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

She's busying herself making a snowman while he is cursing her idea completely. An evil plan popped outta her head again.

She's laughing her ass off after throwing him a snowball "I got you. Hahahahahahaha!"

"...You ugly woman" he makes another balls for revenge, the snow fight begins.

"Am I disturbing you, guys?" A husky voice speaks to them. Both of their sight turns to him. Evil grins appear and next, that boy is screaming for help.

"STOP IT YOU TWO! ARRGGHH!"

"That's for all the teasing, Ruka." Natsume says flatly

"I just wanna have fun" the girl continues throwing the snowball while laughing.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"I'm tired"

"Finally. I'm dying." The blond says sarcastically

"I'm having fun."

"You sure love to bully, huh, Natsume"

They stops talking to see the snow falling.

"It's beautiful." The girl praises

"Do you like winter, Mikan?"

"Yeah, my birthday is on winter."

Ruka gets up from his laying position "The same with Natsume then."

"When is his birthday?" she asks excitedly

"Shut up, Ruka."

"November 27th." He answers without considering his friend.

The girl gasps "Is that the reason why the party is held this weekend? It'll be November 27th, right?"

Ruka nods "he wants his birthday to be special. To be the day that he'll announce his future wife"

Now the raven haired smirks while the brunette fell silent.

"D-dude..."

"Yeah?" his smirk gets wider

"I promise I'll try my best to be your fake fiancee for your birthday gift!"

Both men stunned by her words. They thought she'll be mad at him by pressuring her more, but they're wrong.

"I'll be back to my room. Practicing even more for the best. See you, guys" and she runs away.

"..."

"She is interesting. Lucky you to find her first" the blond snorts in disappointment.

"Indeed."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

He walks downstairs to have breakfast. Unexpectedly, the brunette has been waiting for her. She wears her hair in a messy bun then smiles to him "Morning!". For him she's just beautiful.

"It's unusual for you to wake up early or having breakfast with me. Will tonight be stormy?" he teases with his usual smirk.

"Please stop the teasing, Natsume. I'm practicing all the lesson that Hotaru gave me. Thank goodness I don't have dress or I'll wear it now. I'm sure it will be uncomfortable."

"You don't have one? Then I'll buy it for you."

"No, no, it's nice of you, but I think I will not wear it that often."

He realizes her talk more polite. He watches her smile gracefully and when she thank the maid for pulling her chair, he looks at her with no objection.

"You surprise me."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiles at him then continues eating silently. He can only hide his smile from her.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"One way to go!" Koko lays himself on the sofa.

"Please don't make me nervous, Koko."

The spiky haired looks at the brunette girl "It's no fun to see you so girly, Mikan."

"I just want to do my best tomorrow. After that, I'll be back to my usual self soon. Don't worry."

Suddenly, a pair of hands hugs the only girl between the three of them "But I like you this way, Mikan" the blond whispers to her ear.

"Thanks for the compliment, Ruka" she smiles

"..."

"That's what you're lack for! Reaction!"

"What do you mean?" the girl looks at him in confusion "Hotaru didn't teach me that."

"It shouldn't be told. You should mastered it by yourself. Since you don't, how about letting me help you."

"Please help me, Ruka" she bows at him.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"If the boy suddenly surprised you like that, you should blush or gasp. You seems like an emotionless human being."

"But, I do surprise by your doing."

"If you're a girl, you should show it to your man."

"Oh, okay then."

"If the boy tease you, you can pout or giggle."

"Yeah, yeah."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

The raven haired limber up his neck. It will be held this Friday, but he wants his holiday on Saturday and Sunday.

Knowing Koko and Ruka is coming to his mansion, he walks toward the guest room to meet them. He is also pretty sure that Mikan's with them. Sometimes he feels weird when he imagines Mikan is the only girl around them.

He's going to turn the knob when suddenly he heard their noise.

"It's nice practicing with you. Thanks a lot, Ruka, Koko."

"You're welcome, my lady. You should have called me if you need some help with your practice."

"I will" she answers. _I don't think so, polka._ The host of this mansion slams the door open.

"What are you doing?" he frowns slightly at her.

"Practicing for tomorrow. Since you're home late, Ruka is asking me if he could help me with it. I accept his offer."

"She's telling you the whole story" Ruka completing her words. He urges to do that, looking at Natsume's angry face.

"Natsume, are you alright? You look tired." She gets up from her seat to approach him. Once she's near, he pull her outside the room.

"What kind of practice did you have with them?"

"The dance and some girls reaction. Ruka gave me some tips so I'll look better as a girl."

He stops walking then facing her, still with the frown "Is that all?" she nods honestly.

"Next time, don't you dare practicing with anyone else, except me."

Her eyes widened for a second then she answers him with her sweetest smile "Okay."  
>"Jealous, aren't we, Natsume?" unexpectedly, Ruka and Koko smirks while hiding at the turning wall.<p>

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Finished. You look great. Gorgeous! I guess I'll leave you alone now, Miss Mikan."

"Thank you very much" she thank the stylist. As she walks outside the brunette turns to the mirror, looking at herself then let out a loud sigh.

A moment later, someone knocks her door, telling her that the party has begun.

"It's the time, Mikan. Relax." And she walks outside with confidence.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

The guests is filling the mansion of Hyuuga. The host himself looks at the staircase then his watch repeatedly, signalling how impatient he is now. His best friends are coming as their own company representative. Ruka from Nogi Corporation and Koko from Yome Corp. Hotaru Imai is also coming as Alice Academy representative.

"Now, after this long wait, finally, Hyuuga corporation will introduce this important person. Please welcome Mister Natsume Hyuuga's soon-to-be fiancee, Miss Mikan Sakura." All their attention turn to the top of the staircase. Natsume can only stunned, his eyes are widened and un-blinked at the same time. Her wavy brunette looks soft and shiny while it bouncing beautifully, covering her small oval face. Her perfect big hazel eyes is smiling together with her thin pinky lips, the blush-on and make up perfecting her in every way. Don't forget the slightly pink dress with rose decoration and accesories ends the explanation.

There she is, walking down the staircase by herself. She manages to control the trembling with her self-confidence. Once she arrives downstairs, Natsume's hand has been waiting for her.

"Who knows you can create a cleavage" Natsume whispers with smirk in her ear.

"Keep the teasing at the end of it. I'm deadly nervous right now" she answers him with the same low voice.

"The president of Hyuuga Corporation has arrived."

"That's the old man" he says to her with a frown. Their heads drift to the only door and you could see an old man that looked strict with an ageless grandma. They walk straight to the stage.

"I wanna say happy birthday to my grandson, Natsume, and congratulation to both Natsume and Mikan for their upcoming engagement." He holds up a glass of champagne that's offered by the waiter for him "Let us cheers for both of them." And the clink of glasses could be heard all over the hall.

The old man steps down from the stage with his wife to approach the mentioned couple.

"It's nice to meet you, Mister Hyuuga. I'm Mikan Sakura." she bend over her knee gracefully to respect him. The old man's just giving her a cold sight.

"I presume you're the only child of Sakura family. I'm Goshima Hyuuga. My pleasure to see you."

"And I'm his wife and also this boy's grandmother, Masachika Hyuuga. I love you at the first sight, Mikan." She confesses, making the younger woman dumbfounded for a couple minute.

"Masachika, please don't scare her. She doesn't know you're interested in girls."

"But I always want to have a granddaughter, honey. I can't help it." She whines to her husband, making him urges to drag her away from the innocent girl.

"That grandma of mine is having a weird interest with girls."

"I guess I can befriend with her fast" she smiles at him

"I forgot you also are weird." He sighs.

"Hi, Mikan. You look great!" Koko says after he and Ruka came approaching them.

"Gorgeous" Ruka adds the comment.

"Thank you very much, guys."

"I want to accompany you like Natsume does, but we also have a lot of business partners here, so imagine if we leave them alone, they might not be our partners anymore tomorrow"

She giggles "Good luck then, Ruka, Koko."

"You are making a better friendship with them, compared to me." Natsume frowns in jealousy, but Mikan can't sense it well.

"Try hard next time, dear"

"I'll take a glass of champagnefor us. Wait for a minute, okay?"

"No, no. I'll be fine without it. You go take it for yourself."

"Aren't you cold?"

"Just a little, but I don't know my own reaction for alcoholic beverage. I don't want to ruin my hardwork here."

"Okay. If you change your mind in the future, you can have mine." And he goes to the huge dining table at the center of the hall.

Not long after he's gone, someone nudges her shoulder.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"So you are Natsume's new toy, huh?" a pink haired girl says to her quite harsh. She tries to remember her name, Misaki Harada, the next generation of Harada Corporation. Then the girl with short tight black dress offers her a glass of champagne. It's rude to reject, so she's just accepting it.

"I bet he'll throw you away" she suddenly continues her words.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't you know he's a player? Oh, I know, you must be targeting on his wealth, right?"

Mikan tries her best not to splash the drink to her mini dress, instead she drinks it to calm her down "He's changed."

The girl named Misaki laughes "How sure are you?"

Before she could answer, someone is hugging her from behind "Don't brain-washed her with your dirty mouth, bitch."

"Remember, you called me honey a year ago, bastard"

"It's all end when I broke up with you at the same time. Go away, Bitch." He glares at her, making her hiss and stomp her feet further from the couple.

He knows this kind of situation will happen. Most of the companies' heiress that is invited tonight has already been his girlfriend for a short time and they want to take revenge against him by bullying Mikan.

"Are you okay? Anything hurt?" he checks her.

"Fine, I guess. Except my urge to punch her face." Her words make him chuckle a bit.

"You really are weird. "

Suddenly her vision seems blur, her head feels so heavy "What's happened?" she asks herself.

"Are you okay?" he catches her body before anyone notices.

She doesn't have a chance to answer him because her sight is blackout.

|To Be Continued..|

This is the gown that Mikan wears at the party.

Natalie Portman's Golden Globes dress:

http:/ stylefrizz. com/img/natalie-portman-pink-dress-golden-globes-2011-2. jpg

(Just remove the space and imagine it as a knee-lenght dress with a simple slighty pink heels.)

Natsume is wearing a simple black tuxedo with white shirt inside and shiny black shoes.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

"Where am I?"

"You are finally awake! You are scaring me to death, damn it!"

"What's...going on?"

"The party is still going on downstairs. You suddenly fell unconcious."

"I think I ate well earlier."

His mind's suddenly thinking of another "Was your glass ofchampagne given by Misaki earlier?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He mentally slaps his forehead "Next time, don't accept anything from compromising person."

"But it's impolite to reject it."

"Listen," he sighs while holding both of her hands "I don't care if anyone else will judge you as an impolite woman, but I don't want anything bad happen to you."

She feels weird by his action. She can't explain it nor examine what the feeling is. She can only answer him while her heart beating faster.

"O..kay."

"Now sleep. I'll be here until you fall asleep."

"But we should head back to the party. Your grandpa will probably worry."

"I don't think he will" he frowns everytime someone mentioned his old man.

"By the way, where's your parents?"

"..."

As if she can read his mind, she says "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. They died in an aircrash 7 years ago when they're going to fulfill the old man request." His jawbone gritted.

"That's why you hate him so much, isn't it?"

"..."

Suddenly she holds his hand softly "It's not your grandpa's fault. It's all ruled by God and he knows the best for us."

"..." in his silence, his eyes drifts to hers

"You were only ten back then. Now you are eighteen. You shouldn't hate your grandpa that long."

"Before that happened I've already hate his attitude. Nothing really change."

She smiles gracefully "He is your only family now, right? Don't worry, there's a lot of people out there that's having the same fate as you."

"How can you be so sure? How about you? How is your family then?"

She stuns for a couple minute "I don't think you'll interested in it."

"You owe me a story, since I've told you mine."

"..."

"That's an order."

"I don't know them."

"What?"

"I don't know who my parents are. As long as I remembered I was raised by a grandfather that's not even my family. But he's so kind, he treated me like his own granddaugher. One day, before he was taken away from me, he told me about my story. How my mother left me with him because she had a huge problem that is not safe to keep me with her."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"My grandfather died when I was five. Then his neighbour took me with them. His name is Narumi Anju and his wife is Serina Anju. Thanks God, they also treated me well, but when I was eight, their job required them to move to America. Since they don't have enough money to take me along with them, I requested to stay alone here. They felt guilty, so they entrusted me to their close family here. Rei Serio and Luna Serio. They have a bitchy daughter named Nobara Serio. They gave me their old clothes, actually that's all Serio's clothes. They gave me pig fat which is ewww, worst. Nobara is mocking me at school. The impact? I don't have friend at school. But that's okay since I don't need a fake one, though."

"..."

"One day, when I don't have anywhere to go after I ran off their house, I met a rich boy, the next owner of the biggest company in Japan, Natsume Hyuuga. He dragged me to his huge mansion and forced me to sign the deal he made. And that ends me here."

He doesn't notice himself smiling at her "You're one tough girl, Mikan. Really." He says while caressing her sweet scented hair.

"Thanks" her suddenly hoarse voice replies him. She holds herself not to cry in front of him.

"I'll be by your side as long as I could. Now, rest yourself. You've been doing good at the party. You impressed me more than anything. You gave me the best gift in my entire birthday."

Her eyes unblinked by his words "But I don't have anything for your gift."

"That's okay. As long as you are here, it's more than enough."

His last words make her heart beating even faster. She holds his shirt tighter. _What is this feeling? Will he tell me if I ask him?_

|Hotaruyuzuka|

She wakes up early and finds him sleeping next to her, not in her bed, but on the chair which he carried next to her bed. She stares at him for a moment.

"You are a very good guy, Natsume." She caresses his hair when she realized his temperature. He moans by her touch.

Suddenly he gets up quickly and run to the bathroom. She follows him worriedly.

"Natsume, are you alright?"

A moment later, he comes out from the bathroom with pale skin "I'm alright" he says

"Do you think I'm stupid? No one would believe your saying! Lay down, I'll take the compress"

"I'm fine—Ughh!" he runs back to the bathroom to vomit.

"Are you poisoned?"

"It was you! I'm just feeling unhealthy after finishing my whole job yesterday"

"Sorry then if I was poisoned by your bitch, but I think you need treatment right now."

"No need. I'll go back to sleep."

"No! Let me treat you!" She forces him to the bed "Don't you dare going anywhere. I'll take the medicine and compress."

He can't deny her to do what she wants. A couple minute later, she comes back with washbasin full of warm water. Next, she sits next to him, squeezes the towel then places it on his forehead.

"Here is your medicine." She handed him a white pill.

"...Thanks."

"You're welcome" she replies "Now close your eyes. I'll keep watching you until you fall asleep."

"Don't treat me as a little kid." He says while both of his eyes covered by the wet towel.

"But you are childish sometimes" she giggles "Now be quiet!"

|Hotaruyuzuka|

It's good to see them recover in one day. Natsume has already called Harada Corporation to publish their heiress apologize request tomorrow morning or else, they won't be partnered with Hyuuga Corporation anymore.

"Is that a coincidence for us to fall sick at the same time?"

"Must be a fate that we have." He smirks

"Stop it, Natsume. That's scary." She laughs

"Since it's still Sunday, let's celebrate your recovery by going to the amusement park. How does it sound?" Koko says unexpectedly

"Sounds great!"

"Sounds childish."

The couple glare at each other.

"Relax, you two."

"Let's just go!" the spiky one who suggest it just dragging them to his car.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"..."

"Let's go, Ruka" Koko drags Ruka once they arrived at the park "I'll see you soon, guys."

"..."

"..."

"I'll go by myself then" the girl walks away before someone grabs her hand.

"No you don't. You are going with me."

"You say you don't wanna go here."

"I've changed my mind."

The girl's smile widened "Nah, that's better" then she tooty smiles to him.

"It's been awhile since I see that smile of yours" he smiles secretly

"Natsume.. look." she pulls his shirt while pointing at the front. He follows her index finger and finds a child sitting on the ground.  
>"M-momma..." he burst into cry.<p>

She let go of her hand and come approaching the little boy. "Are you okay?"

"M-momma -hiccup- and daddy is –hiccup- gone."

"Dear, dear" she wipes his tears "Don't worry, big sister will help you find them, okay?"

The boy stares at her with his round hazel eyes then he accepts her hand.

"Natsume." She motioned her hand, calling for him. "Do you know how to treat a child?" she whispers

"Hell, no. I don't have sibling."

"Same here" she gulps "So, what are we gonna do to him?"

"That's your fault to approach him at the first place."

"Then, stop following me if you're just gonna blame me on anything"

"..."

"Come on, little man, let's go find your parents" she walks while holding the little boy's hand meekly.

Suddenly, the boy's other hand is held by someone "I'm coming with you"

She surprised but then smiles "What a little boy" she murmurs

|Hotaruyuzuka|

They go whenever the little boy pointed at, but they didn't find a trace of his parents until the little boy cried because of exhaustion.

"Shush, little man" she tries her best to calm him, but seems the five years old boy doesn't understand "H-hey, how about ice cream? Do you want ice cream?" when the boy is silent then nodding, a wide smile creeped into her face "Right! Of course you want it!" then she carries him before walking to the ice cream counter.

"Two ice cream, please. What do you want, little man?" He points the pink colored ice cream "Strawberry and vanilla then, please."

"And one chocolate." The frowning man suddenly appears

"I thought you don't like it."

"Are you insane? Buying an ice cream for a little child in the middle of winter?"

"At least ice cream will raise his mood. I don't mind, after all"

"But his stomach will. What will you do if he got stomachache? Looks like he's just, let me guess, five years old?"

"But you buy it for yourself too! Are you sane enough?"

"Who cares. I just want it."

"Ma.." suddenly the little boy talks "Momma" he raises both of his hands toward the brunette.

"What? I'm not your momma, boy" she blushes slightly "Call me big sister."

"Ma?"

"Is he even capable to talk now? What kind of parents would leave their child in the middle of amusement park?"

"You are wrong!" suddenly the girl shouts "They don't abandon him" she hugs the clueless little boy "It's because it's crowded, they lost grip of him. That's it!"

"..."

"That's okay, little man, you'll find your parents together with big sister. Don't worry" he sees her eyes teary slightly while hugging the boy.

"Yeah, boy. You're lucky to find an idiot big sister like her." He says which earns glare from her.

"Ter—big sister." The little boy manages to say. She looks at him in disbelieve. Her smile widened.

"Don't you hear him? He called me big sister, Natsume! " she hugs the boy dearly "Yes, it's big sister. I'll definitely find your parents, sweet heart."

Natsume can't understand his own feeling now. He feels weird. Jealous? No, he doesn't want to admit it.

"Here is your ice cream, miss. It's rare for someone to buy an ice cream in this season. As a gift, I give you chocolate toppings for free."

"Thank you very much, sir. Here is the cash." Before the money is received by the seller, a certain raven haired man grabs her hand.

"No, I'll pay for it." Then he handed the seller his money.

"But—"

"Don't forbid me"

"...Thanks" she says finally after a long decision.

"Thank you for buying. Hope you'll have a lot of fun in this amusement park. A newlywed like you both sure is catchy" the seller smiles.

The brunette dumbfounded "No, we're not—"

"Isn't he your child? He has an appealing brown hair and eyes just like his mom."

"N-no, I'm not his mom."

Suddenly a boy cut their conversation "Then please don't flirt with my wife." Then he drags a dumbfounded woman who is carrying a smiling little boy.

The seller sighs "I don't believe that they're actually a real newlywed couple at that young age. I just want to impress that beautiful woman."

"How unlucky of you" the other employee suddenly talks.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"What did you say earlier?" she shouts after they arrived on the indoor section of the park.

"Say what?" he licks the ice cream innocently just like the little boy on her lap.

"You said I'm... I am—ugh!"

"You will. Soon." he turns to her while smirking.

"If it's not because of the deal, I never ever want to be your wife." When she said that, a weird feeling crosses his mind again.

Suddenly she gasps "Natsume! Can you please buy me a wet napkins? He fell asleep and the ice cream in his hand is melting."

"..."

"Pleasee, Natsume. How about special please with cherry on top?" she begs wholeheartedly

"Wait a minute, okay?"

Not long after that, he runs back with a pack of baby wet napkins.

"Thank you very much, Natsume! I know sometimes you can be so kind." She says gratefully. Then began to wipe the boy's mouth and hands after throwing the ice cream to the trashbin.

He eyed her that is seriously wiping the boy carefully. After that, a long silence comes between them.

"This boy must be really upset. He's not playing together with his family in this park."

"Don't cry."

"Who?"

"You"

"Wh—"

"You look like it to me."

"..."

Suddenly he patted on her head "That's okay if you want to cry then. I'll be here for you."

She shakes her head "I thought you said I'm a tough girl" she smiles "I won't shed a tear. I am a man"

"That matter again?" he frowns "I'm the only man here, you hear me?"

She laughs "Don't be so mad, Natsume."

Suddenly, Natsume pokes her shoulder "Look."

She raises her head to see a woman crying on a man's embrace

"Calm down, Honey. We'll find him soon."

"B-but I'm scared if something bad happen to him. He's just five years old." She cries more.

"Umm, excuse me, Mam?" Mikan greets the woman politely "Is he your child?"

The woman eyes widened and soon hugs the sleeping boy "Jinno!" she calls his name, making the little boy opens his eyes.

"M-momma!" he chuckles cutely

"Thank you very much for taking care of our son. My wife accidentally lost her grip to him. The park was too crowded that afternoon."

"No, that has been my pleasure to take care of a cute little boy like him, sir."

"Thank you very much once again. What can I give for you to pay back?"

"No, No need for that. Bye, sir, mam. Take care of him." She waves

"Big sister!" the boy suddenly calls her while waving cutely. Her eyes widened then soon she waves more to him.

"Like what I've told you, right? There's no way parents would abandon their own child."

"You are right" he smiles secretly "I guess that means you'll take care of our child in the future well."

"Shut up!" she hits his arm while laughing. "Let's ride that!" she points the rainbow ride.

"I thought you don't like girlish"

"It's fun sometimes. It's already night after all." She pulls him "Let's go."

"I'll queue for the ticket. Can you buy me a drink?"

"Sure." She smiles.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

She push the cola button on the beverage machine, suddenly she hears a boy voice "Are you Mikan Sakura?"

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm Reo L Anju." He takes down his hood.

"Hold on, I think I remember..."

"I'm Narumi's cousin"

"Ah!" she shouts because of a sudden remembrance.

"Actually I'm a rising star band's vocalist. I presume you don't know it, looking at your reaction."

"Sorry, I'm not a fan girl type" she laughs.

"Narumi is still in America but when I came back to Japan, he asked me to find you so you can go there and be with them again. Lucky me to see you on the news about Hyuuga Corp's next heir's fiancee." Mikan sweatdrops silently "They really wish you would live with them again and meet his son, Youichi. If you need something, here is my phone number. I gotta go, the fangirls might catch up on me again. Bye." He says that hurriedly.

"Bye." After waving to him in confusion, she stuffs the card to her pocket then taking two cans of cola.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"What took you so long? I almost ride it by myself."

"Sorry. Here." She hands one of the cola to him.

While they are on the ride, she looks outside excitedly while the boy looks at her secretly.

"Isn't it beautiful, Natsume?" she asks without turning her head from the night sky view.

He keeps looking at her "Indeed." He smirks.

She gulps her cola until it finished then she yawns.

"Are you sleepy?"

"I'm tired but satisfied"

"Same here" he places his head on her. She leans to his shoulder too. A moment after that, she's already fall asleep.

"You impressed me so much, weirdo." Then he closes his eyes back. They fall asleep after that, making the rainbow ride's employee should try hard to wake them up.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"What's happened to her?" Ruka asks when they are gathered before heading home. Natsume is currently carrying Mikan.

"Too lazy to explain. Let's go home." He walks to Koko's car while the other two look at each other, confused.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Where is he?" the old Hyuuga comes to the mansion in a rush.

"Young master is going out with his friends since this morning, Sir."

Before the old man replies, three boys with a girl in one's hand arrive.

"Natsume, we need to talk."

"How unusual of you to call my first name." He frowns to the old man.

"It's about you and her." As if she can feel the upcoming problem, the brunette waking up.

"Where are we, Natsu—?" when she realized the old Hyuuga in front of him, she quickly jump out of his embrace.

"I am sorry, Sir. I didn't ask him to carry me, It's Natsume's kindness—"

"I just want to tell him an important matter involving both of you."

"Spill it." He can's hold his emotion for too long in front of this man.

"Your real fiancee is Shouda Family, not Sakura. So if you still want to be the heir of Hyuuga Corporation, You will meet the first daughter of Shouda Family tomorrow and—"

"What? Are you kidding me?" he says between shockness and angriness.

"Don't yell at me if you still want to be the heir of this Corporation and expel her from this mansion as soon as possible." He walks out from the mansion after saying the shocking news.

"Mikan." Ruka looks at her shock face.

"That man can't be serious of expelling her, right?"

"..."

"Natsume?" the blond looks at his friend.

"Get out of my house." He frowns "And you, pack your thing so you can go out from my house tomorrow morning." He glares at the wide eyes girl.

Ruka pulls Natsume's collar angrily "You've got to be kidding me, Natsume! How can you treat her like an inanimate object?"

He slaps his friend's hand "I'll do anything to be the official heir and don't you dare pick a fight with me" he glares at him then stomps his feet all the way to his room.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Koko asks the stunned girl worriedly.

"I'm fine, guys. It's his house after all. I guess I don't have anymore choice then"

"If that's the case, you can stay at Yome's mansion or mine." Ruka offers her

She smiles a little "You guys have been so kind to me. I'll reconsider it. Thank you very much." And she walks to her room. Once she closes the door, her body falls, together with the tears

"You jerk! After the kindness you are giving me, now you treat me like I was nothing?" her tears fall more "You've turned me to be a weak bitch that I always hate! Now I hate you more than anything!"

|To Be Continued..|


	7. Chapter 6

Last night he doesn't talk to Mikan after they arrived at the mansion which he regrets so much. This morning, he plans to approach her. He's on his way to her room now. His eyes widened when he finds the room has already been emptied. His eyes find a white letter on the desk. He reads it carefully. Her neat hand writing tells him how much she hates him, but she thanks him on everything too as an inverse. He realizes her scent on that last letter, everything about her. He runs downstairs to ask the maid.

"Where is she?"

"Miss Mikan is leaving early this morning because of last night's problem, Sir. She said not to wake you up. I've tried my best to stop her, but..."

"Shit." He mumbles with a sad face. He never thought that last night would be the last time he speaks to her.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

She coils up her scarf tighter on her neck. Somehow, she feels so cold today. She walks to the the phone booth to call the number that is printed on the card.

"It's Reo. Who is speaking?"

"It's Mikan."

"Oh! What's the matter?"

"Umm, can I meet you...now?"

"Sure. Come to my agency. Here is the address..." and he mentions the place to her.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"What? You mean you're dumped by Hyuuga Corp's heir? Now that's a great news indeed."

"No, no! His grandfather mistaken me as his friend's family." And she tells him about the old man's friend decision to marry Natsume with his friend's first granddaughter.

"Sounds complicated."

"Yes, it is. But at least I'm not involved with the richest family in Japan anymore, right?"

Reo can sense her sad feeling slightly, but he tries to ignore it "I don't have any work today. How about living in our dorm for this short time before you earn money for the flight to America."

"I don't think it will be short time." She laughs

"Then how about for a long time?" he shows his perfect teeth to her which earn a smile and happy nod from her.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Are you crazy?"

The long haired sighs "Tsubasa, no need to be over dramatic. After all I'm okay with that." He smiles toward the brunette "Hi, I'm Akira Tonouchi. People usually call me Tono."

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you" she smiles back at him.

"Tono, don't be such a pervert here. I don't want to hear any girl crying because of you for the umpteenth times!" the dark haired yells in annoyance "I'm sorry for all of these. I'm Tsubasa Andou. I suppose you won't be comfortable to live with us in this messy dorm. We all are boys."

"Don't worry. Considered me as a boy will be fine." The three of them feel silent because of her words. Until Reo punches Tsubasa's head hard.

"Because of you she said that! You're such an inhumane jerk!"

"But I don't want her to live with us in this hell! Are you insane! She's a girl! We can't let her suffer because of us!"

"Relax you two" Tono placed his head at he sofa

"She doesn't have any place to go now!" Reo says, making Tsubasa fell silent. Then the purple eyed man tells him about what has happened to her. She's just smiling awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry, Mikan. You can live with us as long as you want."

"I don't want to be a trouble here."

"No, no, no. Just tell me if you need something or feel uncomfortable because of them."

"Think about yourself!" Reo punches the spiky's head. She laughes hard looking at the scene.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Your clothes looks... old. Don't you feel cold or something?" Tsubasa asks while they're eating lunch at the dorm.

"I don't have anymore clothes. It's okay, It's not that I'm freezing or something."

Tono gasps "No! That's unhealthy! Let me take one of our old clothes. I hope its small size will be fit on you." He runs upstairs then back not long after that with a bunch of clothes in his hand.

"Here. Try it."

"I've finished, Reo. Wait for a minute, I'll go to my room."

A couple minutes passed. Finally, they hear her footstep.

"How is it?"

"I like all the trousers. All of them fits on me. But the shirt.." they looks at her with wide eyes "Is it all suppose to be a V-neck?"

"Wow!" Tono squeals, which earns Tsubasa's punch. Tsubasa himself has been blushing, together with Reo that is turning his head away from the girl. Under that V-neck shirt, her white bra is peeping out a bit.

"Tono you bastard!" Tsubasa punches the long haired man "Reo, give her another shirt!"

After all the previous mess. Mikan sits among them with a T-shirt and tight jeans that use to be Tsubasa's since he has the thinest body.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Natsume, meet your soon-to-be fiancee downstairs."

"I don't want to." He frowns worse to the old man.

"If you don't, then you won't be the heir of—"

"Enough, Honey! Don't force Natsume." This time he should thank his grandmother for getting involve in this problem "He can't forget a beautiful girl as Mikan that easily."

"But, if he wants to be the heir—"

"If talk about that again, I'll be mad at you" his grandmother pouts "Natsume, dear, don't you ever forget about her, about Mikan, okay? I have a great taste of girls too. I just want her to be the mother of my great grandchild. Those girl downstair is such a bitch." then she walks out, followed by her husband.

_Thanks, grandma. You are absolutely right. But all I want for now is to be the heir of this company, to kick that old man's ass. I will not allow a girl like her to ruin my reputation here. I can find another woman for that. _His arrogance is filling him again.

Once he is downstairs, he really regrets his decision.

"I am the oldest here! So be quiet while I'll be Natsume Hyuuga's fiancee!" the curly green haired girl shouts

"But you are so childish! You are just five minutes earlier than me after all" the short haired girl shouts in reply.

"Can't you stop that noise?" Natsume cut them in annoyance.

"Natsume!" both of them smile widely.

"So...who will be my fiancee here?"

"Me!" both of them say in unison.

"No! I am Sumire Shouda, the oldest daughter here. Don't listen to her!" the green haired shouts

"No! We are twins! No one is the oldest. I'm Wakako Shouda for your infomation and I'm prettier"

"What did you say?" Sumire shrieks. Then they start to argue again.

"Y-young master" one of his maid looks at his annoyance.

"Tell them to get outta here. I want to go back to my room."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

It's been three week since Mikan's gone. Natsume thinks he'll be crazy soon. Those Shoudas are getting on his nerve. If it's not because of the ownership, he definitely won't do this.

He turns on the TV that he's hardly ever doing it.

"We'll deliver you the hottest gossip. The rising star's band, Another Seconds to Mars, is involved with a love game!" the infotainment and its host he hates the most talking like a bitch. He almost changes the channel when suddenly it caught his sight.

"This is the girl we accidentally shoot when the vocalist is walking in the middle of the girl is wearing hoody. How suspicious."

Natsume's eyes widened to realize that person. That person, or girl, is actually her, Mikan.

"Why on earth is she walking with that jerk?" he suddenly blurts out.

"And we caught a sight of the drummer, Tsubasa, is walking with girl that is wearing a hat. We thought that person is a man, but when we observe longer, that person has boobs!" says the informant, one of the band's fangirls.

"Shit man." He mutters in angriness. He turns the TV off then throw the remote as far as it could be.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Gosh! Why is pers so scary? Actually the pers on celebrity infotainment!"

"I even ordered her to wear hoody, but—the nerve of those pers." Tono says in annoyance.

"I'm sorry for making you guys on trouble." The girl looks down.

"No, Mikan. I should be the one who say sorry to you. I never thought that they will recognize you more when you wore a hat." Tsubasa apologizes to her.

She shakes her head "It's okay. Not that is entirely your fault, Tsubasa."

"And what the hell is this article?" Reo throw a newspaper to the table, revealing a picture of him and a brunette girl's back, seems like they are kissing or hugging. "I just hold her or she would fall hard at that time."

"..."

"I'm so sorry guys. I guess I'll be leaving soon." She gets up from her seat but unexpectedly, her hand is held by them.

"No, don't go. We haven't paid back for your kindness to clean the dorm."

"Please, I don't want you to get hurt outside there."

"I'll figure the way out of this scandal. You don't have to worry."

She almost cries by their action. She never imagine this in her life that someone would treat her generously "I haven't paid back for all of your kindness either, guys."

Suddenly, Tsubasa pulls her to his embrace "We'll be here for you. Just... don't be afraid." He's soon followed by Reo and Tono, making her can't hold her tears anymore.

|To Be Continued..|

Hi guys, it's Hotaruyuzuka.

Actually, I've got a really bad news a few days ago.

I'm depressed. So, I'm really sorry if there is a lot of mistake in chapter 5 and 6. I didn't re-check it.

Once again, I apologize for every mistakes I've done.

Sign out.


	8. Chapter 7

His eyes opens in annoyance when he heard the knock "Young Master, Miss Sumire is waiting for you—"

"Tell her to shut up and get outta this house!" he shouts from inside her room as loud as it could go so the green haired girl will hear him and be afraid of him.

"Young Master, Mister Hyuuga asks you to answer his phone." He doesn't reply this time, instead, he tears off the telephone cable.

In the beginning of this week, he feels completely insane. He finds out that Mikan it together with another man now. he even guesses her living with them because he knows Mikan doesn't have relatives anymore in Japan. _But what is her relation with those guys? _That thought is really annoying for him.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"I will go shopping for awhile guys."

"What if something bad happened to you? I'll do it." Reo gets up from his seat.

"I don't wanna be a burden to you all. Let me do it. After all they don't know my identity, right?" then she walks out the dorm, leaving her words hanging before they answered.

She's humming all the way to the mini market. Once she arrives, she picks the market basket and takes out the shopping list.

"First is noodle." She walks to the food rack. Suddenly, someone grabs her hand.

"I'm sorry I—" her eyes widened before she manages to finish her line. It's him. It's Natsume.

"My decision is right this time. Sneaking out from that house." He pulls her to his embrace "I'm glad to see you."

She pushes him hard "What do you mean by that? A few weeks ago you expelled me from your mansion. I've thank you for all your previous kindness through my letter. Isn't that enough?"

"No, it isn't" he pulls her back to his arm, inhaling her sweet scent. He never thought he'd miss it so damn much.

"Listen, dude." She, once again, pushes him "Don't be an inconsistent man here. Look, I'm not gonna disturb your life anymore. You can rip the deal paper I signed before, then make a new one for your new fake fiancee." She realizes the weird feeling acrossing her, making her mouth bitter.

He wants to scream to her. Screaming that it has to be her, only, to make a deal with him. He can't stand it if it's another woman. But, his pride is taking control again, more than anything.

"Now, don't disturb me while I'm shopping for dinner." She takes the noodles then go to the dairy rack.

"Whom are you gonna make dinner for?"

"None of your business."

"It's my business, damn it!" he turns her so they are facing each other now. She normalizes her widened eyes to stoic face.

"What do you want from me now? Making my life miserable like before?" she suddenly blurts out, making him lost his grip to her "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just scared."

"..."

"Scared if you'll be the one who hurt me." With that last words, she leaves him breathless.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Now..." she frowns "Why are you following me?"

"None of your business."

"It_ is_ my business!" she yells "I can't burdened them more! Now, get away, dude."

"Who is 'them'?" he asks, but not looking at her.

"If I tell you, they will be in trouble."

"Those boys, right? The band personnels."

She gasps "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I 'm sharp minded. I assume you are living in their dorm now."

Her eyes widened while her cheeks reddened "No! You are wrong!"

He neared his stoic face to her "Is it?"

She gulps, both in fear and guilty. Guilty feeling that she cannot explain why.

Suddenly someone pulls his shopping bag, her other hand, which is held by Natsume is pulled by another one with hood.

"Run!" when she recognizes that voice, she runs as fast as she could, following that hoody man.

"Wait, you jerk!" Natsume's cursing under his breath while chasing Mikan.

Somehow, she wants to withdraw from all this hide-and-seek game with Natsume. She wants to stop right now and let him pulls her to his embrace. But it's scaring her more. Scared if he will toss her away after that.

That hoody man pulls her then covered her mouth. Her eye balls move to the right edge of it, looking at Natsume's annoyed face then he continues running to search for her.

"Save." The hoody man, who actually is Tsubasa, shows her his perfect teeth. He smiles in satisfaction.

"Gosh, isn't that boy obsessed on you?" Tono suddenly appears

"No, he doesn't need me anymore. He just needs accompanying. Thanks for the help, Tono." She takes back the shopping bag.

"Let's go home now, shall we?"

|Hotaruyuzuka|

Her eyes widened, together with the other three pairs, when they saw the infotainment early in the morning.

"Is Hyuuga's heir chasing his soon-to-be fiancee that is stolen by our rising star's band? Last night, we shoot the scene when—"

Reo turns off the TV, then following his friends to look at her trembling body.

"It's all because of me. I—"

"Don't blame yourself" Reo sighs "It's alright. We haven't tell our manager about you. Maybe he's too shock to see this news then he'll call us like crazy. Thank goodness we still turn off our cellphones. We'll be going to the office now."

"Take care, Mikan. Don't—"

"I'm coming with you. I'll finish this matter by myself."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Reo, is that right that Mikan Sakura is your new girlfriend? Or is she one of your friend's?"

Their manager, after hearing Reo's explanation, decides to hold the press conference. He calms the press down until the band personnels, together with Mikan, appear.

"Miss Sakura, are you cheating on Natsume Hyuuga? Are you only targeting on his wealth all this time?"

"Miss Sakura, are you dumped by Natsume Hyuuga? Because we know that he used to be a playboy. We all shocked when we heard that he's going to engaged before."

Suddenly she whacks the table, making the whole auditorium silent "I just want to clear this matter." She eyed them all sharply, yet, politely.  
>"I am actually Reo's cousin. I don't have any relative in Japan. Before I met Natsume, I used to live with them and nothing happened between me and the three of them. They become famous after I lived in Hyuuga's mansion. So, when I moved out from his house and decided to go back to their place, I don't want the public to be mistaken me, so everytime I wanna go out, I decided to cover myself."<p>

"Why do you decided to move out from Hyuuga's mansion. Isn't Natsume Hyuuga your soon-to-be fiancee?"

"Yes, he _was. _But he cancelled the plan."

"Why?"

"Because I was cheating on him and he doesn't want someone like me to be his fiancee. I do apologize to him right now." her words make three pairs of eyes widened. After that, she smiles, bows, then walks out.

"Maybe, that's all we can say about this matter. Hope you all happy with it." Reo follows Mikan's way later.

Tsubasa frowns "I don't care if the press is still going to bug us. She has explained it all clearly."

"We've treated her like our own little sister. Don't get her wrong. She's tried her best not to make our fans think differently." Tono follows.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

Natsume couldn't blink nor move a single muscle after seeing the infotainment. He decided to immure himself on his bedroom, not wanting to meet the old man downstairs. His teeth gritted after watching Mikan's forced smile on the TV. How can she said that she's cheating on him? He's the one that dumped her, no, it's his grandpa's fault.

He walks downstairs only to meet his grandpa's sharp eyes. "Natsume, make that Shouda quiet. He keeps bugging me because you don't want to date her."

"Then tell them that I don't ever want to be their fiancee. Just give me the fucking ownership right now."

"Stop talking rudely to me and that's not the deal. If you fulfill my requirement, you will be the new owner of this company. If not, then—"

He stamps his feet toward him then grabbed him by the collar "Don't you order me ever again, old man. I don't care if you're my only family now. I just want the ownership of this company. If you don't want to give it to me, then I'll step out of this house right away and don't you dare forcing me to go back here." He frowns dreadfully to him"Isn't that enough for killing my parents? You killed your own child because of your silly command." The old man feels his throat drying "Now, I want to excuse myself from this accursed house of yours and you, find your other family to be the next heir of your company if you still have one, though."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Where is Mikan?"

"She hasn't come back yet?"

Reo walks back and forth due to stress. After the conference, they quickly went home, but didn't find Mikan anywhere and it's raining now.

Tsubasa wears the raincoat and takes the umbrella "I'll search for her."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

He takes a shelter because suddenly the rain's falling. The weather is chilling. He turns on his cellphone, just to find his grandma's text message, telling him to go back and doesn't mind his grandpa anymore. But his pride is always controlling him. So he stuffs it back to his pocket and back to his previous work, watching the cold rain falls. Suddenly his sight catch a person walking in the middle of the rain. He recognizes her walking with her limp body. Without thinking, he runs toward her.

"Are you insane walking in the middle of this rain? Do you want to die freezing?"

The girl looks at him, shock "Why am I always meet you whenever I don't want to? Get away!" she pushes and hit him on the chest, but she've lost most of her power because she had been crying before this. She walked in the middle of the city and its people that murmured at her, telling her a bitch or cad. She's never been crying this much since the death of her grandpa.

"Get away!" she shouts, but that boy insists to grab her hand.

"You cried?" he pulls her near him.

She eyed him with frown "Why are you always teasing me? I hate you! I fucking hate you!" she punches him harder, not realizing her tears have already fallen again.

He can feel his mouth drying while looking at her desperate face. He can't deny his own feeling anymore. He definitely has fallen for this girl.

"I'm sorry." He hugs her tightly making her breath hitches. She grips his shirt tighter until she can't feel anything.

Natsume, realizing her already unconcious stage, carrying her to take a shelter. He eyed her since he sat under a big tree. How vulnerable she is in his arms. He's completely aware now that she is a girl.

"What have you done to her this time?"

His crimson eyes looks up and finds a man with star tattoo under his left eyes towering him with angry face.

"Please let her go."

"I won't." He looks down at her.

"Because of you she runs up against people's dirty look."

"..."

"I'll take her home." Tsubasa squats down to take Mikan from Natsume's hand when suddenly he slaps the spiky haired's hand.

"Don't you dare touching her. She's not yours."

"How can you, the one who have dumped her, say that?"

"I'll take her back and start all over again."

"She needs rest right now and I bet she doesn't want to meet you while resting."

"Don't be a wiseacre. No one knows how she thinks. I said she's not yours."

"She _is _not mine, but she is ours." Tsubasa's sudden words make him frowning toward him. His fist urges to punch him right away. Suddenly, the one he's carrying now is moaning in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Tsubasa?"

"Yeah, Let's go home." He stretchs out his hands for her, but Natsume quickly holds Mikan's.

"She's going with me."

"What?" the girl shrieks "Not in a million times, Natsume."

"Like what I've thought" Tsubasa rolls his eyes to piss Natsume.

He frowns "Then I'm coming with you."

"Listen, dude" She sighs "I don't have place to go now. I'm just freeloading. You have your huge mansion to live on. Just go back there and stop worrying about me if you did."

"I quit the old man's game." He says "I went from hence."

Her eyes widened "How?"

And so, he told her the whole story about his fight with his grandpa. The girl can only slaps her forehead.

"No way! Now, where will you stay tonight?"

"If you want to stay with me, I can afford a hotel room. If you don't want, I'll stay with you."

Her mouth stiffened "I want to go back to their dorm tonight to pack my things then go somewhere else."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Wh—"

He place his index finger in front of her mouth "I don't want any objection."

She stares at his eyes for a moment. She really can't leave any person alone or suffer, so she just says "Ask Tsubasa or any of them if they don't have any objection."

"I do have objection." Tsubasa frowns "He has money to afford a hotel room, why should he come with us?"

"Yeah, Natsume, why don't you just—"

"I just wanna be with you."

With that words, he completely seals her mouth. She murmurs "Okay" instead and turns to Tsubasa "Tsubasa, please let him stay with us tonight only. I'll go tomorrow morning and we won't be bothering you guys anymore."

Tsubasa can only sighs and nods.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

When Natsume arrived at the boys' dorm. They can only frown, groan then enter their room.

"Since we don't have any more room, you can stay in the living room. If you don't mind." Tsubasa says rather harshly then he follows his friends to go to his room.

"I guess I'll go to my room now. Night, Natsume."

Suddenly he hugs her from behind "I want to be with you."

"But now you're with me" she giggles realizing his childishness.

"I wanna go bed with you."

"..."

"..."

"STAY OUTSIDE, YOU PERVERT!" she shouts like crazy then run to her room, slightly angry. He smiles a little looking at her.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

In the middle of the night, she hears someone knocking her room.

"Who is it?"

"Aren't you sleeping?"

"Oh, Tsubasa. Come in."

Once he's inside, he closed the door behind him "What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"You don't need to go so early."

"I just don't want to be a burden." She smiles with a little guilty shown "After all, you guys seems to hate Natsume so much."

"Because he has caused you so much trouble before, now he's going to take you again. What if, just what if, he hurts you again?"

"I hope he won't, because this time I'll definitely kick his ass." She laughs as Tsubasa follows.

"We, or I will kick him too, together with you." Then they laugh harder.

"Thanks, Tsubasa, and all of you." Her words make Tsubasa eyed her seriously "You've known my story from Reo, right? Never in my life 'til now, I've tasted someone's kindness as you guys have."

"I hope you'll experience it more in the future." He smiles.

"Now, enough with the talk. Don't you wanna sleep?"

"What time is it? I don't feel sleepy anymore."

"Me either. 5 a.m."

"I guess I'll just help you with the packing." He smiles.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

He yawns after going to the rest room for some private thing. Suddenly, when he passes Mikan's room, he heard something. A giggle.

"Stop telling joke while we're doing this, Tsubasa. I don't think I'll finish in time."

"I do that so we don't feel tired."

Sha laughs "Then can you take that thing for me?"

"No problem. This?"

"No, near it."

"Here."

He doesn't realize that his hand's already turned to fist and he frowns while doing it.

"Thank you."

"What can I do next or you?"

"You—watch out!"

Then he heard a loud thud from inside. Can't hold his emotion any longer, he opens the door without knocking, only to find Mikan lays on her bed below a spiky haired man.

"Natsume?" Mikan says without any necessary emotion, while Tsubasa's eyes still widened, looking at the girl.

When she looks in front of her again, her eyes finally widened, together with the blush creeping on his cheeks.

"S-sorry" He quickly gets up. Realizing the awkward incident, she blushes too.

"No problem" she says.

"What are you doing?" he sounds threatening.

"Just packing my things. Aren't we going to leave early this morning?"

He's still frowning toward her, unconvinced

"Tsubasa was helping me." She says while arranging his things on her bags. "Tsubasa, if you feel sleepy, you can leave us alone. Don't mind us."

"I'm not a sleeping type. I don't feel like sleeping anymore. Afterall, early in this morning, we're going to have a schedule. I don't want to be late because of oversleep."

"If you insist then" she laughs.

"What _were_ you both doing?" suddenly, the raven haired man blurts out, making both the girl and the other guy's sight turn to him.

"Ha?"

"What are you trying to say here, Natsume?"

He frowns worse "What else? A girl and a boy, together in a bed room, at midnight."

Tsubasa's eyes widened while Mikan's just frowning in confusion.

"We didn't do any improper thing, clear?"

When Tsubasa said that, Her eyes quickly snaps open "Hell no, Natsume! You have such a perverted mind indeed!" she throws him a pillow which is unsuspected by him, making it hit him right on his face. She burst a loud laugh together with Tsubasa later.

"You—" he sounds angry. But, when he looks at her belly laugh, he can only follow her by chuckling.

She gasps "You are laughing."

"I'm not." He realizes it so he stops his chuckle.

"You are!" She pointed at him with a big smile on her face. A smile that always captures his sight.

Suddenly, they turn to a thing which producing a thud sound. They found it a desk calendar. She picks it up then decides to return it to its place when suddenly she gasps again.

"It's Christmas!"

"Really? Usually, we remember it because our fans are getting crazier. We are not aware of it because of the previous incident, huh?"

"..."

"I want to celebrate it with you guys, but seems like you'll be busy all day."

He pats her head softly "I'll tell them about your plan. We'll finish our job early."

Suddenly, a pair of hands twists around her "I'll take her home early this morning." Natsume frowns toward the spiky haired.

Mikan, not aware of their position, looking at him "Please, Natsume. I want to celebrate this Christmas with a lot of people. Since I don't have anyone who treat me badly anymore and our problem had solved, why don't we just celebrate it together?"

"We can do it in my house. There is Ruka and Koko." He insist.

"You're right! Why don't you call them to be here tonight?"

"I don't want to celebrate it here." He lets out an exclamation of disapproval.

She looks at him with that soft look that always win against his ego "They'll be busy all day. How can you ask them more to come to your house? That's why we'll do the shopping this afternoon and tonight, after the party, we can go back home. Okay?"

Shopping with her doesn't sound so bad for him so he just let out a short sound of agreement.

"Yeppie!"

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Is this all enough?" she looks at the paper bag on her embrace.

"Enough. I'm tired of shopping more." He says with arms akimbo.

"If you say so." She continue to walk beside him. Little did she know, Natsume glances at her. He feels cold because his scarf is currently on her neck, but he's the one who insisted her to use it because he realized her weird blushing face. It's not like she's blushing at him.

"By the way, aren't you feeling unhealthy or something?"

"Why should I? It's Christmas, it will be no fun if one of us is sick."

"Due to yesterday's rain."

She laughs "Eventhough I've consider myself as a woman, to respect you, I'm still as strong as a man."

He hits her head slightly "Don't ever say that again. I'm the only man here."

"See? That's what I'm talking about." She laughs until they arrived at the dorm. She quickly places the Christmas things all over the room, then cooks for dinner.

Finally, the waited night has come, but no one has arrived yet.

"Where is Ruka and Koko?"

"They are sorry because they still have a late meeting. I've told this location to them."

"I guess Tsubasa, Reo, and Tono are still busy too" she smiles a little disappointed.

"..."

"I'll check the food again. Wait a minute." She gets up then runs to the kitchen, he glances secretly until she's gone at the bend.

"We're home!" Tono exclaims, much to Natsume's annoyance.

"Where's Mikan?" Reo asks first

"At the kitchen, preparing the meals."

"I'll go checking her."

When Tsubasa is going to walk there, the crimson eyed man says "Better not. She'll be angry if someone bothering her at the kitchen." He lies, but still aware of Mikan's late appearance. Tsubasa fell silent and decided to sit at the living room together with the others. Suddenly a loud bang comes from the kitchen. Looks like some pans or kiers was falling or slipping from someone's hands. But the next thing heard makes Natsume rushs into the kitchen. Mikan was screaming in cringe.

"What's—" before he finished his sentences, his eyes widened along with the stiffening of his body. Mikan is looking down at her palm which covered with blood. It drips slowly from her nose to the floor. She might be curious so she wiped it with her palm which made her shock. A second after, he runs to catch her unconcious body.

"What's going on—" Reo stops speaking when he looked at the scene. Tsubasa's eyes once again widened.

"Clean this mess up. I'll take her to the hospital." With that words, they can only obey the pale faced Natsume.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

He runs as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. He forgot to take his scarf with him, he even forgot to feel the coldness surrounding him. He never thought he'll be this scared in his entire life only because of a girl, a tomboy to be exact.

Once he arrives, he's quickly heading to the emergency room.

"Sorry, Sir, we still have a patient inside. Please—"

"I don't wanna hear any excuse" he sounds threatening the nurse "Just examine her right now."

"Y-yes, Sir" the already pale faced nurse, quickly takes the patient bed and drags it inside the room. He sits due to exhaustion. Now he feels chilly. He looks at his white shirt that has already stained by her blood. He massages his forehead to calm himself but her face always comes across his mind. Now he remembers the same feeling of his parents death, but it seems different. He doesn't even understand it now.

Suddenly another nurse comes out from the room. He quickly gets up and faced her "Are you her family?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"We haven't told her about the condition. She might be shock more. We'll just inform her family first."

"Just spill it already!"

"She's diagnosed with a brain cancer. The family can inform her when her condition has already been stable. You can ask the receptionist for the patient's room."

He can't even thank her. His voice and strength seems fading. His lips drying. He pratfalls at the waiting seat. His tears threatening to fall, but he manages to swallow it back. Once he's calmer, he stands up then walks to the receptionist.

"Which room is Mikan Sakura?" his voice is hoarse.

"101, Sir. The one at the last left from here."

"Thanks." He walks like he's been dying. Once he arrives inside her room, he takes a chair to sit next to her. His cold nervous hands hold hers. He tries to swallow his tears again, but couldn't, so he runs to the bathroom and opens the sink faucet to hide his endured sob. He punches the sink until his fist bleeding.

When the tears finally stop, he washes his face then walks back to his seat next to her. Suddenly she opens her eyes slowly after moaning.

"Hi, Natsume. Are we in hospital?"

"Don't greet me that easily" he frowns but she looks at him like he's going to cry.

"What's happened to you?" She's going to caress his cheeks but she realizes both of her hands are held by him.

Before he can answer, someone opens the door "Oh, you are awaken, Miss Sakura. How do you feel?"

"Completely well, Doctor." She replies

Natsume, can't stand their passiveness, blurts out "Don't act as if nothing happen to her, Doctor. Even if you're telling her the truth, she might just laugh like a brainless person."

"What do you mean?" She asks while looking at him in confusion together with the doctor.

"Tell me how to cure her. Just tell me how to cure the fucking brain cancer."Her eyes widened. The doctor blinks several times to get what he's talking about. When he realizes it, he takes the room phone

"Who were the nurses on duty with me this evening? Ask them to come to room 101, okay?"

Natsume, still with the frown, looks at him. Mikan's lips drying "I have... a brain cancer?" she manages to say

"I think you 've got a wrong info." The doctor says as some nurses come into the room after knocking.

"Who was talking to this boy after the operation this evening? "

"It's me, Doctor. What's wrong?" One of the nurses answers

"Are you telling him that the patient ails with brain cancer?"

The nurse's eyes widened "I-I thought he's the other patient's family, Doc." She's quickly giving him a ninety-degree bow "I'm so sorry, Sir. It's the first time in my job having two patients in the emergency room at the same time. I'm truly sorry." She bows again in panic.

"All right, you can go back to your work" says the doctor.

"What is this all about?" Mikan shouts in a big confusion.

"I'm sorry. Actually, the one who is sentenced to have a brain cancer, is the other patient on the emergency room with you at that time. The patient is also a girl, no wonder the nurses could get her family wrong. Miss Mikan Sakura is diagnosed to have no illness. She's just suffering from overwrought body and fever. The nosebleeding is caused by her overheat body then she passed out due to shockness with blood. I presume Miss Mikan is poured by yesterday's rain"

"You got it right" she laughs inwardly.

"You're lucky to have a nice boyfriend that cares so much of you."he laughs too then walks out. Making the girl stops her self-laughing.

"..."

"..."

"So is this all a joke?" the boy finally speaks, gaining the girl's attention

"What? Aren't you happy if it's true?"

"I even can't explain the feeling to you. You really piss me off" he makes a fist. The girl gulps then shuts her eyes, scared when Natsume raises his hand. She thought he's gonna hit her, but he just hugs her like he's never been before. Too gentle to be a deadly hug, too tight to be a fake one.

"Natsume?"

"You scared me to death, damn it!"

Mikan can't find a word to answer him, instead she's saying another statement "Aren't you happy if I'm dead?"

"Don't you realize that I already can't live without you?"

His words strikes her dumb again. She can feel a weird jolt within her. She thinks her heartbeat is over velocity right now. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Do you forget about our deal? I wanna do a little change in it" Now, she feels the exact opposite. She thinks her heartbeat just stops for a moment.

"Oh." She gulps to lessen the heat on her eyes. She doesn't know the reason why she feels like that.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Suddenly five person burst into her room.

"Wow! why are you here, Ruka, Koko, Tsubasa, Reo, Tono?"

"These guys are asking us for guidance to our dorm. So we had to wait for them to arrive before explained the situation and headed here."

"The doctor said I'm alright. Then, let's go back home and start the party."

"No." Natsume talks shortly

"But—"

"You haven't recovered yet"

"It's not that I have any illnesses. Let's go, Natsume." She pulls him instead after descended from her bed.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

After they arrived at the dorm, she goes to the kitchen and takes out the foods which she cooked before.

"Merry Christmas all!" she shouts with a big smile on her face.

"Let's cheer" Tono raises his glass up that soon followed by the other, except Natsume that hesitates to do it. He then drinks it silently. Suddenly his phone's ringing.

"Whose is that?" Tono asks which doesn't need an answer anymore.

"What?" He says to the caller in a harsh tone

"Natsume, please come back.."

"Isn't that grandma?" Mikan realizes the voice a little

"I said I won't be back until I—"

"Please, your grandpa's in a critical condition. He wants you to be by his side."

Mikan's eyes widened. His too, but he covered it fast with a frown.

"Tell him I don't want to."

Her grandma sobbed "Yesterday, after you left, he fell from the stair then he didn't wake up for hours. This afternoon he's just woken up with a fever and he keeps calling your name."

Mikan covered her mouth with her palms in disbelieve.

"I—" Natsume fell silent. He can't say a single word. Looking at him, Mikan grabs the phone from his hand

"I and Natsume will be there soon, Grandma. Just wait, okay?"

His grandma sobs more "Yes, Mikan. I'll wait for you two." Then she rings off.

"I'm sorry, guys. I and Natsume will be going home early." Mikan runs to her room, taking all her and Natsume's things. Natsume, still not fully recovered, watchs her back to the living room to bow at the trio "Reo, Tsubasa, and Tono, I thank you very much for taking care of me this past few days. Sorry for being a burden too."

Tsubasa holds her hand "I don't want you to leave this fast. But if you need us in the future, just come here at once, okay?" She smiles and nods by his action.

"Mikan, I'll give you the ticket to America the next time we meet again. Narumi wants you to visit him this January." Reo speaks after. She nods again as an answer.

"I just don't want you to have another necessity with this guy" Tono glares slightly at Natsume "Since, you don't have any choice, take care then." He caresses her head.

She smiles big time toward them "I'm leaving, guys. Take care." And she drags Natsume, Ruka, and Koko out.

|To Be Continued..|

I've felt better since the previous update.

I also (have tried to) edit the mistake. If there's still some mistakes left, forgive me.

I'm not a robot. There's still the what so-called human error.

Btw, this story will be (approximately) 12 chaptered.

Stay tune. Hotaruyuzuka :))


	9. Chapter 8

Both of them rivet on the laying man.

"Natsume, you finally...arrive." he talks in gasps. the white dew is visible everytime he breathes.

Natsume chuckles darkly "You've got to be kidding me. What kind of acting do you put this time?"

"Natsume!" the brunette yells at him. Hearing the old man coughs, she quickly sits next to him. She's going to change the water after looking at the washbasin if the maid doesn't come to help her with that.

"Change it with a warm water instead, please, and thanks in advance."

"Right away, Miss" The maid walks out the room then comes back in a short time with the desirable thing. Mikan after that squeezes the towel then places it on the old man's forehead.

"Natsume is tired now, Grandpa, but he is really here. You don't have to worry anymore." She says with a tender smile even though the grandpa himself refuses to look at her.

"If it's not because of her, I wouldn't go back here. You should thank her." Natsume frowns then walks out of his room.

"I'm really thankful that you brought Natsume back, Mikan" the beautiful lady says with hoarse voice. The girl can tell she's been crying.

"No, I'm just making the way. Natsume is stubborn in this kind of situation." She still smiles "You can sleep now,Grandma. I'll take care of grandpa now."

"But, how did you..." She can't continue her words when Mikan smiles. How can this girl notice her not bat an eye lid this past few days. So she can just follow her advice and go to the other bedroom.

A long silent comes between them. The old man is actually pretending to sleep.

"Natsume is so lucky to have a caring grandparents." He can tell her sad smile.

"Caring or scaring? Are you insulting me?" The old man suddenly says. Her eyes show how much she surprises.

"Ah, I'm sorry to wake you up, Sir." She says politely.

"..."

"..."

"What did you do to soften that boy's heart?" he suddenly asks due to curiousity.

She rolls her eyes, searching for an answer "I didn't do anything. I'm just being his friend"

"I'm telling you once again. If you're targeting on Hyuuga corporation's wealth, you won't get it that easily by only marrying that boy. I'll still marry him to my friend's granddaughter."

She doesn't know why her heart feels poignant. She never experience this kind of feeling before meeting Natsume. "I know, Sir."

"If you know, leave me alone now. I don't know if you change my medicine with poison instead."

Her heart hurts more. It reminds her of her previous life with Serio's family. Feeling untrustworthy, dumped.

"I won't do it" she blurts out "I won't do such a low—"

"You want to kill me right now?"

"Why are you suspecting me? Is that your behaviour to suspect another without evidence?" her tears is threatening to fall. His tired eyes watch her in silence.

"..."

"I know you are a loving person, but you don't want to show it to others, the same with Natsume." She continues talking "He cares for you because you're the only family he has right now."

"He hates me already after their parents death."

"He's just being stubborn."

"What do you know about stubborn?"

"I'd been stubborn too by refusing other's kindness, because I've suspected them to treat me badly. I didn't want to be treated that way ever again."she looks into his blood shot eyes, just like Natsume.

"What do you mean?"

"Natsume has known my story. I shouldn't tell you. You'll pity me or suspect me to draw your interest which I didn't."

"..."

"I have so many sparseness before and Natsume helped me to fill the gap." She stands up "I guess you've gotten better now. I should be leaving you like you've asked me. You need a good rest."

"That's why I hate having a granddaughter." The old man frowns slightly

Before she's completely gone, she gave him her appealing tooty smile "You can consider me as your grandson instead, I used to be a tomboy after all." She closes the door behind her then sighs.

"What were you talking about with him?" Suddenly a manly voice talks, making her eyes snaps open and turns left. She finds him leaning against the wall.

"Why are you curious?" She smiles.

"Just asking" he denies

She laughs "He thought I'd poisoned him."

"That old man is really—"

"He's just being paranoid, just like you."

"Are you pissing me off?"

She laughs harder looking at his attitude "At least I've fixed his negative thinking toward me. What time is it?"

"3 a.m"

She yawns "That's why I feel so sleepy. Good night, Natsume, or should I say morning instead?"

He remembers that she hasn't been sleeping the whole day yesterday for packing, Christmas preparation, and taking care of his grandpa "I'll go with you to your bedroom."

"Are you being a pervert again? Go to your own room!"

"I just want to have a little chat." He rolls his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes "O..kay then."

Once they arrive, she quickly throws herself to the bed "I never thought I'll miss this bed."

"Are you saying that you miss me?"

"In your dream, dude"

He sighs "That nickname again.."

She giggles. Later, she breaks the moment of silence by yawning "What are we gonna talk about?"

"You, to sleep." He speaks like an order to her.

"You're right" she yawns again "Aren't you sleepy either?"

"I've slept by the time you took care of the old man."

"Okay then" she closes her eyes. In a short time, she's already fallen asleep.

"Idiot" he smiles a little then crawls on to her bed to sleep next to her.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

She moans when she feels a slight caress. She still shrugs it off after a few caresses. Getting annoyed, she yells without opening her eyelid

"Whoever you are, stop it! That's annoying!"

"Wake up, Dear."

"I won't give a damn even if you're a freaking ghost or—" her eyes widened once she realized the voice. That's not a ghost, she knows this husky voice's belong to.

"Nah, that's better" His smirks and crimson eyes is the first thing she saw.

"Holy crap!" she quickly rises from her sleep "What are _you_ doing in _my_ bed?"

"Not _my_." He mentions her "But _my_." He points at himself

She snorts "Yeah, right."

"But soon, It'll be _ours_" he smirks wider while caressing the back of her head.

Her eyes widened "Stop all the teasing, Natsume" she pushes him. Why does she feel different when she's with him now? It's not that they've changed a lot, right?

_Right_. She thinks.

"Mikan, I wanna talk—" his grandma suddenly bursts into her room. Her eyes capture the two figures on her bed, then she chuckles "Have fun you two. I'll talk later."

"What?" She accidentally blushes and he enjoys every second of watching her. Natsume's smirk gets wider. He really should thank his grandma.

"She has allowed us" he pulls her back to sleep together with him.

"Let me go, you pervert!" she pushes him away then runs outside.

"That's girls insulting word, Dear." He says to himself, much to his enjoyability.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Natsume, since I'm still sick, you have temporary licence to be the owner the company."

"I hope the temporary will last forever" He says flatly with a slight of annoyance.

"Please, Natsume. Forgive my mistakes." Natsume's eyes widened, but he manages to hide it well. This is the first time _that _old man of him apologizing.

"I hope you really mean it." He turns to walk out the room.

"Natsume's shock" Mikan suddenly says subconsciously.

"You really understand him, Mikan." The grandma smiles behind her.

"Ah, good afternoon, Grandma."

"The maid says you're sleeping with Natsume until noon." She glances at the clock which shows 1 P.M.

"You got it wrong" she wags her hands to make it clear "He fell asleep in my room after a little chat early in the morning. I was out of Grandpa's bedroom at 3 a.m."

Her eyes slightly widened "You've got to be kidding me. Then you should rest more."

"No, no, I've been feeling better now. After all, Grandma needs it more than I do. I'll take care of him again today."

She shakes her head "I really have slept so much last night thanks to you. Let's treat him together, shall we?"

"What am I? Girls' toy?" the old man frowns

"Shut up, Honey. You won't be healed if you keep insulting others." The ageless grandpa says to him with a slight annoyance in her voice. The grandpa just turns his head away. Looking at the scene, Mikan can only sweatdrops secretly.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Where is she?"

"Grandma is sleeping, Sir. It's 10 p.m already."

"..."

"Aren't Natsume going home quite late?"

"He'll stay at the office. Everytime we have a work, we'll stay at the office until the work's done."

She nods to hear that "At least I have another person that looks like him"

"Are you insulting me again?"

She laughs a bit "But Grandpa is having the same attitude with Natsume. Your appearance too." She looks at his crimson eyes and raven hair.

"The Hyuuga has the dominant gene."

"It's funny to think a dad like Natsume." She's motioning her eyeballs, thinking.

"It's a mom. Natsume's mom is a Hyuuga, not his dad. Since we only have one daughter and the company needs the next owner, we asked his father to change his family name instead and he's okay with that" He corrected.

"Really?" She says, almost yelling "That sure is something."

"..."

"..."

"I asked them to go everseas with private jet. Managing the branch office." His words attracts her "I never thought they will have such accident."

"Don't blame yourself. It's all ruled by God and he knows the best for us." she remembers saying the same words to the younger Hyuuga. The old man stunned by her words.

"Nah, I think you're sleepy now." she removes the towel, dips it into the washbasin, squeezes it, then places it back to his forehead until it covers his eyes too. "I'll see you tomorrow, Grandpa. Get well soon. Grandma will be so happy to hear that."

"That boy surely doesn't want me to get well quickly."

She laughs "You love to joke, huh? I'll take care of him for you. Good night, Grandpa"

"That's annoying, Brat" she laughs harder by his words then walks out of the room.

"But I think I'll let you take care of him" he secretly smiles, the thing he hasn't done for a long time.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"The weather is terrific today, Grandpa!"

"I'm not your Grandpa"

"But you are Natsume's Grandpa and I'm his friend. So I'll just call you that." She happily opens the curtain.

"..."

"By the way, Grandma is going somewhere early in the morning. I don't know the reason nor where she went to." She says in a slight confusion. But he knows where she goes. She's going to arrange the new year party in Hyuuga mansion. Actually a surprise party for her. He's told Natsume to choose his own fiancee candidate and then ordered him to announce her as his fiancee this new year.

"Hey, get me a glass of water."

"Okay." She grabs the empty glass from the table and walks outside. When she's walking back to his room, suddenly her sight blurring.

"Am I lack of sleep again?" She mumbles.

"Miss Mikan, may I help you? You look pale." One of the maid greets her

"Thank you very much, but I can do it by myself" she smiles at her then continues walking.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"What took you so long?"

"I don't know either." She whispers to herself. Suddenly, she losses her balance. Making the glass on her hand fall broken.

"You—" he wants to yell at her but his eyes widened instead. She pratfalls in the middle of the broken glass.

"Watch out, your hand is bleeding because of the glass!" he subconciously descended from his bed. His maids burst into the room when they heard him yelling.

"Miss Mikan is faint, Sir. Her temperature is so high!" One of them says in panic. The others clean the broken glass carefully.

The first time in his life, The Goshima Hyuuga is not calling his grandson due to matters of work "Natsume, your—" He sounds pleading and panic "Mikan fell unconcious! I didn't do anything to her, she's just—" Before he finished talking, the phone has been rang off and he isn't angry this time.

"Take her to her room immediately." He orders the maids.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"She doesn't have any serious illnesses. She's just tired, overwrought to be exact. But, if it's continued, It might be endangered her liver." The personal doctor of Hyuuga family says.

Natsume holds her hands tightly. It's cold, but her face is so hot "She has fainted for the freaking three times already. Isn't that risky?"

"She pushes herself too much. Here's the prescription. It'll help her to relax and sleep well so she'll recover fast. I think this girl is an active type person."

Natsume just looks at her peaceful sleeping face.

"Now I'll excuse myself. I hope Miss Mikan will recover soon."

"Okay, thanks for your concern, Doc."

"..."

"Natsume, I'll go out now. Take care of her." The old man says after grabs him on the shoulder mindfully.

A long silence fills the entire room before Natsume speaks "It's unusual for me to begin a conversation."

"..."

"You are the only one that can shock me to death in only a short time."

The girl is breathing calmly as an answer.

"Two days to go before the party and I haven't propose to you."

"..."

"You should at least be surprised or yelled at me, damn it." He tightened his grip still with care.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

She slowly opens her eyes. The curtain has been closed. She quickly wakes up, resulting the sensation of stabbing pain in her head.

She groans while touching her head "What has happened to me?"

"You finally wake up, damn it! Don't you know how long you've slept?" Suddenly her body hugged by the yelling man. She finds out later that it's Natsume who slept next to her the whole day.

"I feel like dying." She groans again

"Here's your medicine. Before that, you need to eat first." He takes a bowl of porridge from the tray "Here." Then he feeds her

She looks at the spoon and him "Are you sick? Why do you suddenly care?"

"Geez, just eat it already." He forces her to open her mouth, which later she is obliging.

He feeds her with care in silence. She doesn't know what to chat about.

"Can you at least talk or something? It's annoying." The boy suddenly says

"What? You finds me annoying even when I'm silent? The nerve of you" she frowns, which he thinks it's cute.

"Nah, that's better" he smiles slightly. She blushes then turns her face from him subconciously.

He realizes her habit "Why are you suddenly quiet?" he teases

"Because there's nothing to talk about." She replies shortly

He puts the bowl back then takes a piece of paper from his pocket "Lucky me then. There is something I wanna discuss with you." He opens the fold "You still remember our deal ,right?"

"Of course I do, that will be troublesome if I don't" she don't know why her tongue feels bitter when she said that.

"Can you tell me the contents?"

"I'll be your fake wive. Then after you've gotten the ownership of Hyuuga Corporation, we'll get divorce and you'll give me the appropriate amount of money that has been written in the agreement."

"Nice memory." He handed the agreement to her "Will you still do the deal for me?"

She's almost speechless by his sudden question, but she manages to reply "As long as I can help you, It'll be fine." Her heart hurts more than his head and she doesn't know the reason a single bit.

Suddenly he trapped her between her bed and his body "Sadly, I don't wanna do it any longer."

Her eyes widened "So you'll expel me again?" she doesn't aware of her already tremble voice. She feels like she wanna cry.

He touch her tremble lips with his thumb "What's the matter? Are you crying?"

She slaps his hand from her and manages to push him then sits herself "Stop playing with me. Just tell me what your plan is." She frowns. But the pain in her heart still hasn't stopped.

"Listen to me first. It's not that I want to expel you." He completely trapped her again between him and the wall "And stop avoiding my gaze." He touches her jaw so she doesn't have any choice but to look at him. Her eyes almost widened again when meeting his. That crimson eyes look begging. Begging with the slight of amusement and seriousness.

"Wh-what?" she looks away again. Damn, he won't get enough of that habit.

"Here's the revision of our deal." He handed her another paper.

Once it is on her hand, she reads it out loud "I, Mikan Sakura will accept the prososal of marriage from the next heir of Hyuuga Corporation named Natsume Hyuuga. No rejecting. If—"

"If you do then I'll just force you to accept it." He immediately kisses her. He parts her not ready lips and roams inside. She can only moan by his action until he lets go. She gasps. It's a mystery why Natsume can breathe normally and smirk after that "Now sign it."

"A-are you saying that you've just proposing to me?"

"What else?"

"That's not a proposal to a woman, Bastard! That's one sided order!"

"So, you're considering yourself as a girl now?" he teases her more. Once again she turns her face away

"You are the one who has turned me like this" she mumbles while signing the paper, but he can hear it.

"Here is the gift for our engagement or should I say boyfriend and girlfriend relationship for this moment?" he places a pearl decorated ring to her ring finger. She looks at the ring and him repeatedly, still hard to believe. "For the package, don't open it until I ask you to."

"For how long?"

"Not too long, you just have to wait for two days."

"What is it exactly?" she asks curiously

"Open it, and you'll know the consequences."

Looking at his threatening voice, she can only close her mouth and turn her attention to the beautiful ring.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." she smiles subconciously

"Do you like me?"

"I'm not sure." Her reply makes him irk. It's not that he's overconfidence. From the way she acts, he knows that she likes him. The fact that she doesn't reject his proposal is clear enough. But that clumsy brain of her hasn't realized it yet.

"Do you have any objection for the deal?" he asks once again

"No, I think."

Sometimes he really wants to ask whether she loves him or not.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

The new year party begins at 10 p.m on the 31st of December in Hyuuga mansion. Once again, the representatives of Hyuuga's partner and subsidiary companies come, but it's not as formal as the previous party. Natsume wearing coat, pants and shiny shoes in black. He wears white shirt under the coat. Being Natsume, he doesn't button up the first button of his shirt.

The heir of Hyuuga Corporation looks around, searching for a certain brunette. She won't be walking down from the staircase anymore. She will appear between the guests because he has solved the previous gossip and published that Mikan Sakura has officially engaged with Natsume Hyuuga, the next owner of Hyuuga Corporation.

"You look gorgeous!" he hears Koko's voice. His gaze turns to a bunch of guys he knows. The blond and his spiky haired friend with almost the same hair colored, the dark long haired man with the slightly oranges haired man and the dark spiky haired man. And five of them are centring around a brunette girl. _His _brunette to be exact.

"Thanks." she smiles happily. That white dress is his gift for their engagement. He is really thankful that it fits her perfectly, eventhough he didn't know her size when he bought it. She doesn't wear any accessories except that pearl decorated ring on her left ring finger. Her natural make-up and milky white heels complete her dress.

"You looks really beautiful!" Tono exclaims in excitement. He's going to hug her when suddenly someone pulls her away from him

"Don't you dare." He sounds threatening then dragged her with him.

"What was that all about?" she asks, a little angry

"Is that wrong for someone to take over his girlfriend from other guys?" He blurts out. Her eyes widened. A second after, she turns away her gaze. He examines her appearance, she turns her long brunette to a messy hair bun which he finds it pretty.

"Don't act cute, or I'll kiss you" he teases while caressing her face. Her jaw drops much to her surprise. He almost bursts to laugh by seeing her. He chuckles and smirks instead. She frowns cutely while still blushing.

"S-stop teasing me, Natsume."

He smiles "It's almost midnight. Let's go to the balcony" he holds her hand gently. Once they arrive there, they can talk freely without anyone's attention to them. They're never tired of talking with each other, until the MC starts the countdown.

"10..!"

"Let's go inside and join the countdown" she pulls him, but he stands still.

"9..!"

"8..!"

He pulls her instead to his embrace.

"7..!"

"6..!"

"Natsume?"

He smiles.

"5..!"

"4..!"

"There will be fireworks outside. The view from here is the greatest." He says

"3..!" she began the countdown

"Come on, Natsume! 2..!"

"1..!" and the trumpets blown everywhere

"Happy Ne—"

Before she finishes her words, he kisses her tenderly

"Happy birthday" her eyes widened

"How did you.."

"I have my way." He removes the ring from her finger and replace it with the more extravagant diamond ring "Nah, that'll match mine." How did he know that she likes diamond better than the more expensive pearl?

"Will you marry me?" he continues

Her eyes now widened as wide as a saucer "I beg your pardon?"

He smirks instead to hear her reaction "Will you, my girlfriend Sakura Mikan, marry me?"

Her jaw drops "Are you kidding me? It's too soon for Pete's sake!"

"Stop being dramatic, Idiot. Just say yes."

She sighs "There's no 'No' too, huh?" but she gives him a hug because she feels like crying now. her heart beats too fast. she never imagined someone to congratulate her on her birthday after Narumi's gone to America. Not also as sweet as this.

"I'll take that as a Yes then" he hugs her back with smile.

"We even haven't said Happy new year to each other." She mumbles in his embrace which is him the only one who can hear it.

"I'll congratulate you first, before it or anything else, every year."

Her grip gets tighter on his coat.

"Happy new year, Dude" her voice's hoarse

"Happy new year, Birthday girl." He caresses her sweet tangerine fragrant hair.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

1st of January. His grandpa is taking over the company again, so Natsume's staying at home. Later, he is grateful for his grandpa not asking him to come to the office because Shouda family keeps calling the office for explanation about Natsume and Mikan's engagement news. The old man said sorry to them in a harsh way, telling them that they actually aren't his friend's granddaughter.

As a matter of fact, he has lost his old friend's number and he has just asked his subordinate to search it in his old document. His friend's name is Kazu, but he forgot his family name. He remembers it ended with 'A'. _Not Shouda... Sakura? I don't think so. A.. Surira? Sukira? What the hell? _In the end of the day, he is pissed by his own senility.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

How romantic~! *snort*

I'm sorry if it's not good enough for a long duration update.

By the way, this is Mikan's dress that is given by Natsume. I think it's pretty

http:/ static. thehollywoodgossip. com/images/gallery/natalie-portman-dress. Jpg


	10. Side Story: Make It Clear To Me

**Side Story: Make It Clear To Me**

"Where are you going?" she asks when seeing him with suit. It's the first Monday after new year.

"Old man asks me to practice for being the next owner of the company as usual."

She lets out a loud sigh "It'll be boring."

"Are you just saying you'd miss me?" he smirks while walking to the garage

She puts her tongue out "In your dream." She follows him

"Take care, Polka" he smirks wider as his car leaves the mansion.

She rolls her eyes "That pervert" she mumbles. Suddenly, her smile widened as she remembers someone.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Here. I bring something to drink." He says as he puts the paper bag on the table.

"Beer!" The spiky haired cheers

"Ruka, Koko, I don't think I'll drink it." She refuses the can that is given by him.

"Relax, Mikan. It's low alcohol. You ask us to be here to kill your boredom and chat with you. If you do this, you'll be the killjoy." In the end, she takes the drink from him.

A couple hours later, the room is filled with laughter.

"Who knows Natsume could be so romantic."

"I think he's good." The girl replies

"He's never done anything like that to his previous girlfriends"

"Really?"

"Yep" Koko nods

"How many girls have he gone out with?"

"Several. We don't even want to count."

"Don't forget one-day girlfriends" Koko says, making them laugh again.

She stops laughing then looks at her can "I'm kinda worry."

"About what?"

"Him."

"Ah." Both of them responds at the same time "What's with him?"

"He doesn't look like he loves me. What if he puts me down as his previous girlfriends?"

Two men look at each other. They wanna say that she's the first girl Natsume treated well. But somehow, they selfishly want to own her too.

"Why do you think so?" Ruka asks

"Well, he proposes me twice. The first seems like he's just telling me to be his girlfriend. The second feels more realistic."

"Aren't you happy?"

"I am. But he doesn't want me to reject. It feels like an order, not our true feeling."

"..."

"..."

"It's like he's just ordered by Grandpa so he can have the company ownership" She smiles sadly.

"I think he just don't want you to see his gentle side."

"And why is that?"

"Being Natsume, his pride is on the way." Koko says, making the brunette laughs.

"I know" Ruka snaps his finger "Make him jealous."

"Excuse me?"

Koko grins "That's beyond awesome!" Koko grins and so is Ruka and Mikan.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"If he's coming, you should moan, okay?"

"Like in the porn movie" Koko says with grin, making Ruka glares at him "Forget Koko. He's just being a pervert, Mikan"

"Don't worry. I know a little about porn movie eventhough I don't watch it fully. I don't understand either what's so interesting about girls moaning. Instead, I think it's painful " When she says that with normal tone, Koko almost squirts his drink from his mouth, Ruka slaps his forehead. How innocent this girl could be?

"Seriously, Mikan?"

"Nah, I had been pal up with some moll and vagrant." Their jaw drop to hear that.

"That's a mystery indeed." Koko sweatdrops

"Back to our plan." Ruka finally says "If you know about that kind of—err—movie, I guess there'll be no problem."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

Koko comes back after taking a pitcher of water. With a grin, he says "He's here."

"You should moan as loud as possible as realistic as possible"

"Is that your desire, Ruka?" and Ruka's can is flew to Koko's head.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

Natsume massages his neck. He feels tired, exhausted. In order to heal him, he must tease someone. Only one person is capable of that _someone_ and he currently walks to her room.

His eyes widened at the same time when his palm touches the door knob. Shock because he hears the weird sound that is produced by her. His fist grips it tighter much to annoyance and jealousy. Without holding back any longer, he's gonna open the door when he realizes that it's locked. He is pissed even more.

"Hey idiot, open the door."

Inside, the clueless girl is going to open the door. Ruka can see his own death if she opens the door now. Realizing it, he urges to hush her. Since covering her mouth can make it obvious, he pinches her ears so she'll recognize his uneasiness. But, he never thought that his act just now can make it worse.

"Ruka!" she gasps then yells his name, seems like surprise. In a second, his hands becomes cold along with Koko's wide eyes. They don't know that Mikan can be so sensitive when someone is touching her ears. _Crap!_

Natsume whacks the door after hearing that "Open this damn door or I'll kill you all." He sounds threatening. Ruka sits back to the sofa with Koko and tries his best to remove the pale face. Mikan, still as clueless as ever, gets up from the bed and unlocks the door. Revealing the furious Natsume. He pushes the girl away from his way toward the blond. Second after, he firmly grips Ruka by the collar.

"What did you do?" he asks angrily

"Did what?" Ruka tries to answer as normal as he could

"I don't give a damn even if you two are my childhood friends"

"Easy there, Natsume" Koko is going to let go of the raven haired man's grips from the blond, but he pushes him away too.

"Don't act so innocent!" he raises his hand to punch Ruka on the face when suddenly someone pushes him from Natsume.

"What's with you, Natsume? Are you losing your mind?"

He frowns "You shouldn't be in your room with any other guys except your fiancee."

She chuckles "Do you even consider me as one?" the blush creeps on her cheeks causes by the alcohol and the previous little act. that words feels like a knife to him, but he covered his inner expression with frown. He looks around and finds empty cans of alcoholic beverage. He wants to clutch Ruka's collar tighter, but Mikan is protecting him behind her. Can't hold his emotion anymore, he drags the girl out of there to his room.

He sits her down on his bed rather roughly "Where is it?" she asks rudely

"Don't you dare talk to me that way. It's my room."

"Why can't I? Am I not your fiancee?"

"..."

"I know deep inside your heart you don't want me." She covers her face with her palm, making his eyes widened.

"What are you trying to say here?"

"You just want me to be a fake one. You just want the freaking ownership, correct?" His fist gets tighter to hear that. He never love someone like he loves her, but now she said that to him? What did he do wrongly?

"You change the deal so you'll get more profit while I'm not. You didn't write about the amount of money I'll receive after the divorce or the agreement to not harass me or anything that involving my protection." She spun a yarn even when her heart hurts so much.

"You're drunk. Stop talking nonsense and sleep." He grabs her shoulders but she slaps his hands

"Don't shift the topic! Answer me right now!"

"..."

"Can't you?"

"I won't allow any divorce to happen." He blurts out. His eyes have been covered by his bangs.

"Why?"

"Because I've loved you. I've already wanted you more than the ownership. Believe me."

"Liar!"

"I'm not." he looks straight to her brown eyes.

Her heart skips a beat, yet, it feels painful at the same time "Then prove it" she says subconciously.

He pushes her down to his bed "You'll regret what you've just said." She can see angriness, desperate, and jealousy all over his face when their lips almost touching, she pushes him with all her might this time.

"You just want sex from me that's why you didn't write it at our deal, right?"

"Can't you trust me?" he grabs her shoulders tenderly. His face hidden because he looks downward.

"How can I trust you when you had a lot of girlfriends back then?" she shed a tears because she can't hold it any longer "You might give them the same ring you gave me." She sobs, her hands roughly wipe the uncontrolable teardrops on her face, but it still won't stop.

"Are you mad only because of that? Are you worry?"

"No, I won't for someone like you!" she denies the obvious thing and the boy finds it adorable. He feels loving her more.

"Listen, Mikan." He wipes her tears then hugs her tightly "I will say it once. I love you and I had and will never say that to any other person in this world except you and my parents. I won't ask for sex if you're not ready. And I swear I won't let you hurted."

"..."

"And I never ever give any ring to those bitches just to make it clear." He explains. He believes Ruka and Koko didn't tell her because they slightly have the same feeling toward the brunette just like he does.

Her tears falls even more "Y-you make me cry this much after all this years I've held it with all my might and that's the only proof you can give me? You jerk! Totally a bastard!" she punches his chest with her remaining strength.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He kisses her head.

"..." she can only sobs more as she drift to her slumber.

"Why do you always can make me say and do anything I've never done?" he whispers "You really knock me on my knee." He then lays her down to his bed and decides to sleep beside her. Unknown to him, it's the first time she can sleep peacefully after all their problems.

|Hotaruyuzuka|


	11. Chapter 9

Last night, Natsume tricks Mikan again and ends up falling asleep in her room. He slowly opens his eyes when he feels the sunshine and finds the brunette doing something to her backpack. He quickly rises from his position when he realized what she really did.

"What are you doing?" he asks, just to make it sure

"Packing." She calmly replies.

He jumps to stop her hands "You're not going anywhere, Idiot. What's exactly my fault this time?"

She laughs "Why are you thinking like that? It's not your fault. Entirely."

"So, what is this all about?"

"At the new year party, Reo gave me flight ticket to U.S so I can meet Narumi and his family."

"You mean the Narumi that took care of you before?"

She nods "Reo is his cousin. That's why he knows me. After all it'll be okay without you since they'll be having a tour too."

"I'm coming with you" he frowns

"Nah, don't worry too much about me. You need to help grandpa, right?"

"I don't care." He walks to his room. Not long after that he's coming back with his backpack, and starts packing his clothes.

"Wait,wait! You can't be serious leaving grandpa, right? He's still in his recovery condition."

"I'm sure he'll allow me if it's related to you." He says, but Mikan can't understand.

"How could you, Natsume. You're his only grandson." She looks pleading

"It's usual for him to be left by me. He still has grandma after all."

"..."

"And throw away that ticket. We'll be going with Hyuuga Corp's private jet."

Her jaw drops "You've got to be kidding me"

"I'm not."

"Wake up, Natsume!" She grabs both of his cheeks "Are you insane?"

"I'm completely sane, you moron" he frowns but still looking at her mad brown eyes

"Reo tried hard to buy me this ticket and now you're asking me to throw it away? I don't think so." Hearing her words, Natsume's eyes roll. _I don't think he's trying hard since he's a famous artist._

"..."

"So, don't be so paranoid. I'm going with this flight" she puts the ticket inside her bag.

"When will you go?"

"This evening." She answers calmly while walking out the room to have her breakfast "Let's eat first, Natsume."

Now it's his turn to drop his jaw. Thank goodness she didn't see it. Seconds after he sighs "There's no other choice then."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"What are you doing now?"

"No one forbid me to go here, right?"

"It's true, but..." her eyebrows knots "...why are you going with me?"

"I'll do whatever I want"

"But you said that you'd go with your private jet? Then go by yourself."

"Why are you mad?" he smirks "Or are you shy to go with your fiancee?"

"Ugh!" She looks away with pink shades all over her cheeks. _That attitude again._He smirks.

"I want to meet your previous father. I want to know how friendly he is. Is that wrong?"

Not realizing his fake pleading voice, her smile widened "I never thought that you can be curious. I bet you can befriend with him well!"

|Hotaruyuzuka|

_As if._

Ever since they arrived in U.S, Natsume's frowning badly. Narumi and his wife picked them up. It's true that they treat Mikan like their own daughter, but this Narumi guy is getting on his nerve. He hugs and kisses Mikan two times more than his wife._ And why is she not mad? He's her husband for Pete's sake! _Natsume frowns while thinking about that.

Realizing the young boy's expression, Serina smiles "Narumi hasn't seen her for such a long time. We adopt her when she's 5 years old and last time we saw her is when she's 8 years old. So, it's been 9 years."

"..."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Woah, your house is so big!"

"Not bigger than mine" he sneers

"Natsume!" She hisses while glaring at him

"Who is he?" Narumi asks while glaring at the young boy

"He is..umm.. he's.." she says hesitantly

"I'm her fiancee. Got a problem with that?" Natsume glares back at the blond man.

"Is that so?" he sounds mocking.

"..." The young boy really wants to punch him in the face right now.

"It is not safe to leave Mikan alone with him while we're going, Serina. How about bring her along with us?"

The raven haired glares worse.

"Who will take care of Youichi then? You said Mikan would take care of him while we're going."

"Let this boy do it"

"That's okay. Let me take care of Youichi, Dad. I'm eager to meet him" She cut their conversation.

"Really? Are you okay with him?" Narumi looks at her deeply, which making Natsume rolls his eyes.

She nods "He's not a bad guy."

"If you say so. Then it's okay." Narumi finally gives up

"By the way, when will you both go?"

"This afternoon. Is that okay?"

She nods again "Then you should get ready by now!"

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Are you ready? Nothing's forgotten?"

"You've turned to be a real woman, Mikan. I'm proud to be your dad." Narumi caresses her head. She answers it with a tooty smile "I guess we'll be going now. If he's doing something bad to you, call us or ask for help from Youichi, okay?" Narumi and Natsume glares at each other for the last time before he's gone.

"That daddy of yours is such a freak"

"But that's the side of him that I like" she laughes

|Hotaruyuzuka|

She runs from the living room to the front door when she heard someone open it.

"..."

"..."

"Who are you?" the young boy, that's just arrived, talks first.

"Are you Youichi?"

"I ask you first."

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Have your father told you about me?"

"Oh." Is his only respond. After that, he silently puts his shoes on the shoe shelf and walks to his room.

"Hey!" She yells after seeing his annoying attitude. She's sure that he is identical to someone.

"Whom are you talking to?" that someone suddenly appears behind her. His crimson eyes look at the silver haired boy.

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know." Natsume replies as a matter of factly

"It's my parents' house, so I need to know. Or else, are you a thief?"

Natsume glares at him. _As father as son._

"He is Natsume Hyuuga. My friend." Mikan explains

"Her fiancee to be exact" he fixes her words, which earning her glare.

"Then, don't do any unproper thing in this house. I might call the police at that time." Then he continues walking toward his room. Mikan watches him in confusion while Natsume secretly smirking. _I guess this boy is more interesting than his father._

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"What do you want to eat, Youichi, Natsume?" She asks from the kitchen

"Curry." Both of them say in unison. Then they glares at each other.

She giggles to see that scene "Curry then."

After she cooks for them, she settles the dinner on the table "Let us eat." She says. They pray before eating.

"How is my cooking?" she asks nervously, looking at Youichi's stunned figure "Is it bad?"

"You cook better than Mom" he finally says "Now I acknowledge that you are my big sister." He continues eating after smiling a little at her.

Her smile widened because of his reaction "Thanks for the compliment"

"Hey, why don't you ask me?" Natsume feels pissed off.

"You'll just mock me if I ask you" she sticks out her tongue

"..."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

Narumi and Serina are back on the next day. After she cook for them, Youichi keeps asking her to cook. From appetizer to dessert. His mom doesn't mad to see him like that, instead she says to Narumi "Who knows that Youichi can get along with someone, especially the person he just met."

"She is his big sister after all" Narumi replies.

Unknown to them that Natsume doesn't feel pleased a single bit.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

A week has passed, and she needs to go back home together with Natsume. They're at the airport right now.

"Be safe, Mikan." Serina says while hugging her "We'll gonna miss you a lot"

She hugs her back "Me too, Mom."

"Come here anytime you want" It's Narumi's turn after his wife to hug her "And if this guy is treated you bad, call us immediately."

She giggles "Okay, dad."

Serina hugs Natsume too "Take care of Mikan, okay?" she whispers secretly. From the way he looks, she knows his answer without him pronouncing it.

"Mik—I mean Big sister.." Youichi says in the end "Take care." He smiles

She's so happy to see him "I'm so glad to have such a cute little brother like you!" she says while hugging him "You too, take care and be safe."

Suddenly he kiss her cheek "It's my gift for all the cooking" he says. Natsume's eyes terribly widened.

She stunned then hugs him again "Thank you! I love you so damn much!"

The little boy smiles then secretly smirks at the man who is giving him death glares.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"I wanna have a son just like Youichi" she says after their plane takes off.

"I'd rather have a daughter" Natsume says to himself while frowning.

|To Be Continued..|


	12. Chapter 10

Time goes by fastly. They'll get married on 14th of February which is a week to go. Natsume's been given the company ownership by grandpa and she's already sighing for several times today.

"Still nervous?"

"As much as hell."

"Wanna delay the wedding?"

"I can't disappoint them, can I?"

Ruka and Koko know very well what she means. The Hyuuga and the world, especially the young Hyuuga. She definitely can't disappoint him.

"Where is Natsume?"

"He's busy with his work. He'll be absent because of the wedding so he decides to work on all his current document."

"How about the preparation?"

"From the invitation to wedding gown. We've done preparing it."

"By the way, we'll be busy too all this week because of this wedding. Is that okay?" Ruka says

She nods while smiling

"We're really sorry" Koko says after that

"Really, I'm okay, guys. Just a little...nervous."

"If you need us, just call"

"Okay!" She tooty smiles them.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"They are weird." Ruka suddenly speaks up.

"You think so too?" Koko responds

A second after, they looks at each other then smirk.

"I've gotten an idea."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Aren't you going home today?" she speaks to the phone caller.

"No, it's still so many things to go" the caller says after sighing.

"Don't work too hard, okay?"

"Yeah. Good night." And their conversation is over.

Not long after that, the phone rings

"Who's calling me this late from the private line?" he says, a little bit pissed "Oh, it's you." seconds after his eyes bulge "What?"

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Oh, Ruka. Why are you calling this late at night?"

"Mikan, don't be panic okay?"

"Why?" she asks anxiously

"Natsume is not at his office all day."

"What? But he's just calling me a while ago."

"Maybe he's calling from his cellphone so you won't be worry."

Anxious fills her in a second "So wh-where is—?"

"Calm down okay? I think he's together with his Ex and they had a car accident near the park." without a second thought she grabs her jacket then runs outside even forgetting her cellphone.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

The white dew shown every breathe away. Her facial expression let the anxious and worry out. Her head looks around but she found nothing. It's 11 p.m in the middle of winter season afterall. She forgot that she only wears hot pants and baggy shirt underneath her jacket. Her hands enter the pocket while her feet freezing on the shoes. "W-where is he?" her voice trembling. The tears formed in the corner of her eyes, signalling the rough weather is not nice to her body. Her eyes blur.

Suddenly a shadow came in front of her, with the voice she known very well nowadays. "What the heck are you doing here? Whom are you gonna meet with?" she looks above only to see his angry face. _Ah, so that's his jealous expression_, she thought inside. "A—I came her b-because Ruka said that you're having a car accident wh-while going out with your Ex." she manages to complete the sentences eventhough her mouth almost freezing.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" _Oh, that's his worry expression,_ she learns again when suddenly all her strength go away. He quickly captures her in his embrace, letting his knees covered with long pants touch the cold ground instead of hers. She feels awake again when her hands grab his clothes. Warm. And the smell of his office without mixing with another woman's. "Ruka is so funny. He wants to test both of us, I think," then she laughes with her strength left in this weather.

"Ruka?" then he remembers his friend called him a moment ago, telling him that Mikan's going to meet with some boys from her past. But from the story she told him, he grimaces "I'm going to kill him." She answers while still laughing "What was he telling you? Is it the same?" her face only a few centimetres apart from him, but she doesn't realize. In the other hand, the young Hyuuga looks at her without blinking. _Why is she still beautiful in this distance?_

He lets out a loud sigh with a weak smile "He said that you'll meet up with some other guy from your past. I guess it can't be help since my jealousy toward you is completely abnormal," her laugh stops to hear it from him, "I swear I was in my office all day. My secretary is also a man so you don't have to worry. I don't have any intention to meet up with girls other than you." Now her face turns red while looking down, avoiding his gaze.

"Believe me?" he tilts up her chin so her gaze will always stick to his. Without her sane logic, she nods as an answer and that's his time to seal her colder red lips with his. She remembers again his warm body and the smell of his office, telling her that he's completely telling the truth. "I love you, Mikan. Will you marry me?" she gasps right after he let go of her mouth. She feels like she's going to fall unconcious right now, because the cold weather isn't matching with her over hot body.

"N-natsume, I'm freezing."

At that moment, the crimson eyes bulged then carry her to the closest warm place. His office.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"I brought you here because it's nearer than walking home. In a few hours we're going home, I promise."

The brunette smells the darjeeling tea to calm her state. While Natsume's expression is like 'nothing's-going-on-before', her face is still as red as boiled shrimp. "That's okay, just finish your work. I'll wait as long as you want." His crimson eyes moves upward to fix his gaze with the hazel. Then he smiles "That's what I like from you. You won't force me. You are not like any other girls." She almost choke with the words. _Why is he suddenly telling his feeling so bluntly? _She thinks shyly.

Not a long time after that, she's already fallen to her dream state.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

She opens her eyes and caught herself covered with warm blanket. The next scene she realize is Natsume Hyuuga is falling asleep on her lap. She covered her mouth so the gasp won't be heard, but unluckily the young Hyuuga suddenly opens his eyes. "Oh, good morning." but he doesn't move a single bit. "N-natsume, can you at least move aside?" she says while trembling, which gain his smirk. "With one condition," he says "Answer my last night question now."

Her mouth gapes "Wh-what question?" she asks panicly because she remembers the question so well. That was his second time asking her to marry her. First was on the new year party. He draws his face closer to her "Oh, come on, _Polkadotted, _you know exactly what I mean. I hate to be treated like this. Or should I remind you with..," then he touches her lips with his thumb. She gulps. She knows why he asks her once again, because the last time he confess, she doubted his feeling when she's drunk. Thanks to Ruka and Koko.

They're also the one that leaking the story from Natsume when she shouldn't remember about that a single bit. "I've said yes, right?" she turns her gaze away. "But you didn't believe me, right? Now—," he says while moving further "—I won't force you. I just need your heart's answer. Your true feeling." He walks away from her to his chair. Preparing for the worst. If she rejects, It's the first time for him to be rejected by a woman. More importantly, a once-a-tomboy woman like her.

"I'm not the type of girl who can change my mind so easily. Don't you remember me from the first time?" she tooty-smiles him like the old time, but now with a cute blush that definitely will make him fall for her all over again. He wants to hug her tightly now, but Natsume Hyuuga never do that. He just smirks and tell her that she can keep the beautiful ring forever. Making the loud laugh from both of them.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Mikan Sakura, will you take Natsume Hyuuga as your husband when happy and sad?"

"I will."

"Natsume Hyuuga, will you take Mikan Sakura as your wife when happy and sad?"

"I will." _Definitely._

Now you may kiss the bride." as the man said, he opens the veil and revealing the only woman he ever love this much since he was born. Her face shocks and blushes when he pulls her in a sudden french kiss. The shouting from his friends roar on the whole church. The corner of their eyes notice a slight happy smile that was never revealed by the head of Hyuuga Corporation. The previous CEO to be exact, because today Natsume is officially the owner of that famous company together with his status..

'Officially Mikan Sakura's one and only husband'

|Hotaruyuzuka|

Two month after their honeymoon has past. The honeymoon only took a week to their private island because he didn't have much time. He swears to himself, next time he'll do their honeymoon again for her eventhough she's already satisfied with this one. Now he's currently working when suddenly his cellphone rings. "N-natsume?" he notices the owner of those sweet voice, but slightly he heard sickness in it. He hummed to answer her while doing his work. "Can you give me our family doctor's number?"

He puts down his pen after hearing it from his wife. His eyes wide. "What's happened?"

"I don't know. I feel dizzy and thrown up my meal." silent for a moment then continue "But I guess I'm fine since it's just happened a few hours ago."

"Right after I went to work this morning?"

"Yeah." he can tell now his wife is touching her head weakly at home.

"Just wait a few minutes, okay?" then he hung up the phone to take his jacket with him.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Why are you going home?" she asks quite loud because the Natsume Hyuuga she knows is never abandon his jod just like that. She's now laying on her bed while the doctor examining her vital sign. Her husband sits silently beside her, trying to ignore the last question.

"I have a good news for you two." The doctor suddenly says with smiley face.

"How can a sickness be a good news for us?" he snickers, as usual from a Hyuuga. His wife glares at him.

"Then should I tell your wife only?" the doctor says jokingly "The news about your baby?"

Before he rolls his eyes uncaringly. His eyes snaps open widely together with the brunette that's covering her wide open mouth. "Really?" She asks in high pitch of happiness. The doctor nods as an answer. In the Hyuuga's mind, he told himself not to care, then saying 'No way, you must be kidding me' words so he can covers his happiness. But when he notices her almost teary eyes, he quickly carry her upward with the widest smile he ever shown people.

"You're gonna be a mother, Idiot! Why crying, Damn it!" he licks her tears after saying that.

"You're gonna be a father too, Dude! I'm crying because of happiness!" after she says that, he seals her mouth with a sweet kiss.

After they thank the doctor when he's going home. He locks the door calmly. His wife eyed him in confusion "Not going back to work? Isn't that your passion?" she smiles "You weren't the type that'll abandon your work when there isn't something important. Go back then. I'm okay, really."

"What do you know about my passion? You don't even notice that I've found my new passion not a long time ago," suddenly he pinned her back to the bed.

"..." She eyed him. Not understand.

"My passion..." he draws his lips closer to her "Is only you."

| FIN |

Mikan's wedding dress:

. telegraph. co. uk/RichImageService. svc/imagecontent/1/TMG8860464/m/duchess-bafta_2041986a. jpg (imagine it much whiter)

and the hair:

bestfashionideas wp-content/uploads/2012/06/Kate-Middleton-2012-Plaited-Updo-Fashion-Icons-2012-by-The-Reader-Style-Factor. jpg

with the classic lace as bridal gloves (imagine it covers her whole palms and fingers too until her elbow), tiered veil and "Halo" tiara that Kate Middleton used.

Sorry, I can't come up with a better choice.

By the way, I FOUND THIS OLD FIC! (I lost it before, for your information) So I can complete the story.

Satisfied enough? Sorry if it's not / And don't forget to read the last chapter: Side Story.

I'll also work hard for my last On-Going story

(Yeah, one more story to be ended up)

So, thank you for all your spirit towards me~~ I'm nothing without you all~


	13. Side Story: Uncureable Jealousy Disease

**Side Story: Uncureable Jealousy Disease**

"Mommy, let's go playing!" the little boy with big and round hazel eyes says while pulling his mom's hand.

"After I cleaned up of this, okay?" She winks to get the boy's allowance.

"Okie then~ After breakfast," then he runs to the backyard happily. She looks at him until he's far enough then smile. Suddenly a dark tone of voice talks "You shouldn't be tired, Mikan. Think about yourself and the baby," The man who sits in front of her says. She just giggles to see him frowning slightly. "Don't tell me you're jealous of Hayate, Natsume."

"Why should I? Jealous of that boy? Tch, not a chance, Mikan."

"He's your son. Our son, Natsume. I should think about him first aside of myself."

"But you're freaking 8 months pregnant!"

"It's 8 months plus 2 weeks," she says calmly while washing the dishes.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he follows her to the kitchen sink. "You're playing with him until you're tired while his little sibling is almost out."

"I'm not tired playing with him. Instead, he's fun to play with, unlike someone here," she chuckles while looking at him. She can tells he's pouting now makes her laughing hard. "Yeah, whatever," he said.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Mommy, come here~!"

"Wait, Hayate," she tries to get up faster from her seat toward the raven haired boy.

"Hurry, Mom!" he makes her urge to move even faster. But suddenly, someone grabs his shoulder. "Your mom needs to rest now, Hayate," his father said in threatening voice.

"But I still want to play with mommy!" he whines.

"Natsume!" The brunette mom frowns at the older Hyuuga.

He sighs "Then play with me instead after I took mom to her room," he tells his first child while helping his wife standing.

"No! Daddy is no fun!" He pulls his mom's hand "I wanna play with mommy~!"

"And I say no, little boy," they end up glaring at each other. The woman who saw it can only sigh by their argument. _Like father like son. _Why do both of them have to be really stubborn?

All of the sudden, pain comes accross her womb. She twinches a bit. "Won't you stop talking to your dad like that, young man?" Natsume begins to talk again.

"No! Daddy is no fun like mommy! I don't want to play with daddy!"

"You—,"

Her limp legs can no longer support her weight. She almost falls hard to the ground if Natsume doesn't hold her. "Mommy?" the little boy approaches her with worry expression. "Mikan, what's wrong?" Natsume sits her down gently on their backyard grass.

"M-my stomach—,"

"Tell me," Natsume tries to sound calm this time.

"I think I'm gonna give birth right now."

His eyes widened in a split second. He quickly brings her to the car. "You, take the baby equipment's bag in her room. I'll check and lock the house before we leave." he commands his 5 years old boy like he's old enough. But, he isn't a Hyuuga if he's not clever. The boy runs upstairs then comes back while trying hard to hold a huge bag. Natsume helps him to bring it inside the car. And after that, he drives to the hospital as fast as possible.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Call the doctor! It's emergency!" The nurse yells in a rush as both father and son wait in front of the emergency room. The man stands while clenching his fists hard. Impatient. In contrast, the little boy sits with his head down and worry expression. "Will mommy be okay, daddy?" The man moves his sight from the white door to his son's eyes. If it is the usual occasion, he'd yell at him and say that it's all his faulf for playing too much with his mom.

But now, since it's not the usual situation, he sits next to him then pat the young man's shoulder. "She'll be okay. Believe me." As the man finishes his sentenses, the boy nods in agreement. "At least, don't think about bad thing so that won't happen." he says wisely. To think that his son can be worrying about something is an understatement. It's beyond his imagination. He is Hayate Hyuuga who is also his descendant. Almost all in his body and soul is also within the little boy's.

His raven haired.

How he underestimates other.

His cocky and don't-care-about-anything attitude.

But, who ever thought that her brown eyes and soft feeling are also inside of him.

"Mr. Hyuuga?" Suddenly the nurse comes out the emergency room.

"Yes?" He quickly gets up.

"Your wife calls you inside."

He can feel a slight worry comes against his mind again. Suddenly, he notices someone pulling his shirt. "Are you leaving, daddy?" as the young boy said that, his memories about being alone without his parents in the past hit him hard.

"Miss, can I bring him along if you don't mind?" He asks sincerely to the nurse. After she thinks about it for a couple seconds, then she nods.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Please wear the cap and the operation clothes properly," guides the nurse. The man and his son do as she asked then following her to the operation room. There is she. Mikan. Laying breathless and covered with sweat like the first time she gave birth of Hayate. "Hi there, Natsume. What is my little boy doing here?" she can still smile sweetly to them aside of her own painful condition. The boy holds her hands carefully "Are you okay, Mom?" he asked.

"Are you worrying me?" he nods to answer his mom. Then she chuckles "You shouldn't, Hayate. Because it's usual for a mother to be in this condition if they want to give birth. That's why I call your daddy to help me and give me strength."

"Was it the same when you gave birth of me?" now his mom's turn to nod as an answer to him. Now the little boy understands the meaning of his father's words all this time. Now he knows how hard it is to give birth. "I won't play with mom anymore, so don't get hurt, Mommy." Hearing her first child's word makes her tears fall from the corner of her eyes as she smiles to both guys "Mom promise, mom will be okay for Hayate and Daddy."

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Inhale slowly, then push."

"Ngghh—Argh!" she cries loudly as her husband patiently hold her hand while she's clunching his. She always wants to apologize to him for holding his hand too tightly. In the other side, the young man looks at her with pale face. Terrified by the look of it. It looks like the most hurtful thing to do in the whole universe. He swears from the deepest of his heart, he won't ask his mom to play until she's too tired like before.

"Oaaa! Oaaaaa!" the sudden outburst is widened the little boy's eyes. "Congratulation, Mam, your baby girl is safe." then later the doctor said to his nurses "Both mom and daughter is also in a good condition."

"You've been doing great," She couldn't help the tears falling as her husband caresses her brunette. The doctor handed the baby after the nurse cleaned her. Mikan's hand moves the motion to call Hayate. "Come here, big brother." she says with smile. He walks nearer. Near her and look to the small being in her embrace slowly. His eyes widened when his hazel eyes meet up with her crimson eyes. He also notices the same brunette hair like his mom. "Why does she have mother's hair but also father's eyes?"

"Because she's our child, just like you, Hayate. Of course she resembles us too." her answer makes him realize his own raven hair and brown eyes. "And she's Hayate's little sister, so mommy hopes you'll take care of her," she smiles after continuing her statements. He does what his mother said. His eyes couldn't help but unblinkable, because as soon as his hand reaches hers, she grips it tightly like there is no other thing that can support her.

"A baby is scared for being new in this world. She fears of the cold weather that's why she cried. She fears of falling, that's why she grips anyone tightly." after the mother says so, the baby chuckles lightly. "Oh, looks like she loves her big brother a lot, don't you think, Natsume?" His daddy then pat his first son's shoulder like a man then finally speaks "Congratulation for being a big brother, young man." he says as Hayate's mouth creeps into a big smile looking at his new sister.

|Hotaruyuzuka|

"Big brother, let's go home," a first grader elementary girl appears in front of the last grade of elementary's class.

"Yeah, just wait a moment,"

"Hey, Hayate," his friend suddenly elbowed him "Is that your little sister? She's so beautiful~ Tell me her name and—."

"Go near her and you'll die in my hands," the cold hearted Hyuuga boy glares at his playboy classmate.

"Hello there, Senior. I come here to pick my brother up. We'll be heading home first. Take care," the kind hearted Hyuuga girl waves a good bye to the previous boy. But he can only waves a little because the older boy keeps glaring at him.

The Hyuuga man always has some jealousy disease, don't you think?


End file.
